The Lost World Deuxième partie Sauver Londres
by LadyKim
Summary: Chap 5 UP!Nos aventurier se retrouve une autre fois dans le monde perdu... mais cette fois pour sauver leur monde! En masse du M&R et un ti peu V
1. Prologue

Fan Fiction par: Kim

Correctrice: Isabelle( si tu n'es pas trop occupée... tu continues ta fic avant! priorité!!!lol) _Dac, ma fic avant... je dormirai moins c'est tout lol_

Résumé: Nos aventuriers seront encore une fois transportés dans le monde perdu, mais cette fois pour sauver Londres des griffes des dinosaures! 

Disclamer: Les beau petit personnage de la télésérie The Lost world, ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront jamais.... snifff

The lost world Deuxième partie: 

Sauver Londres! 

****

Prologue:

Marguerite, Roxton, Malone et Véronica étaient assis dans le salon du Journaliste devenu réputé dans le monde entier! À la suite de la grande conférence de presse, Ned Malone avait décidé de publier son petit livre qu'il avait écrit sur le monde perdu. En s'assurant bien entendu que tous les membres de l'expédition accordaient chacun de ses mots. Véronica était finalement restée à Londres avec Ned et l'avait épousé! À la grande surprise d'eux tous puisque la jeune femme avait juré de revenir sur le plateau afin de retrouver ses parents! Dieu seul savait ce qui l'avait dissuadée... Elle était totalement muette sur le sujet! 

Annia, la petite fille de John et Marguerite, était agée de deux ans et demi. Ses cheveux noirs, droits et longs, encandraient son joli visage au yeux identiques à sa mère. Cela lui donnait, malgré ses airs d'ange, une leur espiègle au fond de ses prunelles. La fillette demeurait sagement sur les genoux de sa mère, tandis que son frère Tommy, l'ainé de trois ans grimpait comme un petit singe sur les sofas! Lui était le portrait même de son père en plus jeune. Quoiqu'il avait des yeux plus verts encore que son père... Karie la petite fille de Malone suivait tant bien que mal le petit Tommy. Celle-ci avait beaucoup d'airs que faisait Malone, mais elle avait le joli sourire de sa mère. Elle avait le même âge que la petite Annia.

Depuis trois ans jour pour jour, ils étaient revenus du monde perdu et ils n'avaient pas quitté Londres! Ne serait-ce même que pour faire un petit voyage en France, bien trop heureux d'être de retour au pays!

-Qui aurait pu croire que nous serions ici à parler avec nos enfant!, déclara soudainement Malone en promenant la conversation sur ce changement de sujet.

Marguerite haussa les épaules plutôt insignifiante. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était qu'elle était là, heureuse et comblée! Ses mots n'auraient jamais franchi son vocabulaire il y avait quelques années!!! 

Trois coups de sonnette résonèrent dans la grande demeure des Malone. Véronica se leva, passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille au passage et traversa le long couloir jusqu'au vestibule où elle ouvrit la porte. Challenger, debout sur le seuil de la porte, semblait angoissé. Son visage crispé faisait ressortir ses signes de vieillesse.

-Challenger! Je suis heureuse de te voir! Viens entre!

-Merci... mais la nouvelle que j'apporte vous fera tous tomber! Le temps presse 

Véronica! La moitié de la ville a été évacuée!

-George, que se passe-t-il?

-Marguerite et Roxton sont-ils ici? Je suis allé les voir, mais ils étaient absents...

-Oui... Challenger dit-moi ce qui se passe!

Le scientifique ne lui répondit pas et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le salon. Confuse, Véronica le suivit. Il s'arrêta face à chacun d'eux et essaya de dire calmement:

-Une porte du monde perdu a été ouverte... plusieurs dinosaures sont déjà passés et il s'avère que bientôt tout Londres sera envahi par ces bêtes, et rapidement d'autres villes de l'Angleterre.La moitié de la ville est évacuée dans une base d'armée, certains sont partis et d'autres sont morts... alors je préférais venir vous prévenir...

Tous se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec des expressions différentes qui traversaient leur visage. Marguerite regarda par la fenêtre ne pouvant croire Challenger!

-Tu plaisantes George..., hésita-t-elle

-Non! pas du tout! je suis venu vous demander ce que vous alliez faire...

-Mais rien!!! Ce ne sont pas de nos problèmes Challenger et ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de Londres!, s'écria Marguerite

-Et toi Challenger?, demanda tranquillement Roxton, que vas-tu faire?

-Je vais aller dans le basement où certaines personnes sont réfugiées, pour voir si tout va bien. Ensuite, je vais tenter de retourner dans le monde perdu afin de trouver la porte qui a été ouverte... Je ne peux pas attendre à ne rien faire et je ne veux pas mourir par la faute de ces dinosaures qui commencent à prendre beaucoup de place!

-mais... dit Marguerite qui fut immédiatement coupée par John.

-Alors je te suis, dit fermement le chasseur en se levant.

Marguerite voulu protester... mais à quoi bon? Il avait une idée en tête et il allait la tenir... Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec cette ombre qui semblait demander son accord...

-Je vous accompagne alors..., décida-t-elle d'un ton sans reproche.

Roxton haussa les sourcils... Était-ce plus prudent de laisser sa femme et ses enfants dans cette ville? Non et à dire vrai, il ne voulait pas vraiment partir sans eux! Il avait discrètement espéré qu'elle dise quelque chose de semblable.

Malone se leva d'un bond en même temps que la belle blonde.

-Dans ce cas on vous suit!

-Vous êtes tous certains de ce que vous avancez? Vous connaissez tous le monde perdu et le danger qu'il y règne... vos enfants son encore jeunes et...

-Challenger... arrête! Sinon tu vas nous faire changer d'avis!

George hocha la tête.

-Parfait, alors nous irons dans la base. Une fois là-bas, nous nous cacherons dans une pièce complètement métallique et indestructible, conçue pour les test de mine où il y a sans doute des gens réfugiés.

-Tout est règlé, partons!, ordonna Malone en traversant le couloir avec Karie et Véronica, ainsi que Challenger.

Roxton se posa devant Marguerite qui était restée assise.

-John, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tommy et Annia, je peux te jurer que je t'en voudrai le restant de mes jours, même si je t'aime!, dit-elle en se levant brusquement avec Annia dans ses bras.

Il prit son fils et la regarda se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut légèrement fâchée contre lui, ni qu'elle eut peur. Il aurait aimé la rassurer, mais n'en fit rien, préférant la suivre en silence. 

Jusqu'ici Marguerite et Roxton avaient eu une vie pleinement heureuse! Oh... avec leurs petites disputes aussi, mais qui tournaient toujours par un baiser coquin! Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer avec leurs deux caractères imprévisibles et John supportait très bien les humeurs de sa Lady! Ils s'aimaient comme des fous en conservant la passion du début. Leur relation était basée sur le lendemain en prenant les événements comme ils venaient Un couple ne pouvait pas aller mieux... à l'exception peut-être de Véronica et Malone qui étaient sans doute à égalité.

John, Marguerite, Tommy et Annia prirent évidement une voiture séparée des autres. Lady Roxton ferma la portière une fois assise et fixa le dehors. Roxton se mit au volant et se tourna vers elle.

-Marguerite... dis-moi quelque chose...

-Te dire quoi John?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui sentant son regard pesé sur elle.

-Que tu ne m'en veux pas... si tu veux nous pouvons très bien rester...

-Chut! Crois-tu sincèrement que se sera plus sécuritaire? Non! Alors démarre!

-Marguerite... je t'aime, dit-il malicieusement

Elle éclata de rire sans le vouloir! Comment lui résister avec le visage enfantin qu'il lui adressait. Elle ne pouvait jamais réellement se fâcher contre cet homme et elle le maudissait pour ceci! Elle l'embrassa tendrement sans trop s'attarder à ses lèvres et lui répondit en se redressant sur son siège:

-Moi aussi... mais cela ne marchera pas à tous les coups.

Il lui sourit, lui glissa une main sur le visage et démarra. Il rattrapa vite Malone. Marguerite sursauta en voyant un Ptérodactyle passer à quelques centimètres de l'auto! Roxton donna un coup sec sur le frein, afin d'avoir le maximum de distance possible avec le dinosaure volant.

-On ne pouvait pas vivre tranquille le restant de nos vie!!!, s'exclama-t-elle lorsque Roxton reprit la route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tard devant une grande base, appartenant à coup sûr à l'armée Britannique. Marguerite descendit de la voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière et prit Tommy, tandis que John prenait Annia. Challenger, Malone et Véronica allèrent à leur rencontre, puis ils traversèrent la grille de fer quasiment détruite par les dinosaures. 

Inquiet, George se posa devant la porte principale où il composa une série de nombres sur une petite plaquette. La porte s'ouvrit. Ce qui s'offrit à eux dès l'entrée leur donna des hauts le coeurs. Des centaines de personnes jonchaient le sol, le long du grand couloir. Ensanglantées, éventrées, comprenant des femmes et des enfants en bas âge, puis des soldats, des hommes de la haute et des scientifiques. Marguerite serra davantage son fils contre son épaule. Challenger, lui avança vers une seule porte à droite n'ayant pas été démolie. Il l'ouvrit lentement et à son grand soulagement une bonne quarantaine de personnes y étaient réfugiées, dont sa fille. Certains dormaient dans des lits et d'autre jouaient aux cartes. 

La jeune femme d'au moins 24 ans courut vers son père. Facile de reconnaître la fille du Professeur vu sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, ses yeux verts et sa haute silhouette.

-Trycia! Que fais-tu ici? tu n'étais pas sensé rester avec ta mère!, gronda George.

-Papa! ferme la porte vite!!!

Challenger fit entrer les autres qui attendaient curieusement, et ferma rapidement la porte.

-Alors des explications?, reprit-il

-Et bien je savais que tu allais venir ici pour voir si tout allait bien, alors je me suis immédiatement précipité sur tes pas... vois-tu si tu dois repartir... je te suis! J'en ai assez de toujours attendre ton arrivée à la maison!

-Charles est resté avec Jess?

-Oui, maugréa la jeune femme visiblement contrariée que son père prononce ce nom.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ici?

-Des dinosaures... raptors je pense... Ils ont détruit la cage d'escaliers et toutes les autres pièces, mais ils ne sont pas parvenu à entrer dans cet endroit.

-Bien entendu, puisque cette pièce a été conçue pour tester les explosifs... mais pourquoi tous ces gens morts?

-En fait... ça été la panique totale... dès que les gens ont entendu et vu des dinosaures, ils voulaient fuir... les soldats et les scientifiques ont voulu les en empêcher et il y a eu une émeute... Bref, les raptors ont eu leur diner sans chasse!

-Je vois...

Il serra sa fille et se tourna vers Roxton. Au même instant le sol trembla, puis la lumière s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir. Un homme vint cogner l'épaule de Challenger et lui remit deux lampes de poches que le scientifique alluma.

-Nous devons rétablir le courant avant de nous remettre en route... Donc Véronica, 

Marguerite... laisser vos enfants ici le temps de nous accompagner... Trycia veillera sur eux.

Lady Roxton fronça les sourcils hésitante puis posa Tommy à terre. Roxton fit de même avec Annia et Véronica laissa aller Karie. Challenger laissa une lampe de poche à sa fille et en garda une.

-Nous allons remettre l'électricité, puis nous partirons dans le monde perdu..., déclara George.

Ils sortirent de la pièce avec la lampe de poche qui éclairait avec difficulté. Challenger tourna dans le couloir de droite et prit la première porte à gauche. Il l'ouvrit lentement, vérifia les lieux et poussa un soupir de victoire en voyant des armes derrière une vitre cassée. Les cinq aventuriers se précipitèrent tous pour prendre un fusil. D'autant plus que les armes avaient modernisé depuis leur expédition. Roxton manipulait l'arme avec un sourire braqué au lèvre.

-Ils ont fait du progrès! 

-On est dans une base d'armée, John, rappela Marguerite ironiquement.

-On a un léger problème... commença Challenger, il se trouve que le générateur qui conduit le courant est en bas... et la cage d'escaliers et détruite selon ma fille.

-Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen afin d'atteindre le sous-sol..., proposa Malone

-Non...

-Dis George... comment sais-tu tous ces renseignements... comme si tu avais une carte des lieux ou que tu aurais passé des nuit ici!, dit Marguerite en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas faux... j'y ai travaillé comme scientifique...

-Cela explique la raison pour laquelle tu ne venais pas nous rendre visite très souvent, reprocha Véronica 

George sourit. Des griffes grattèrent le sol et John se tourna, chargea son arme, puis tira! Un petit cri venant d'un raptor se fit entendre lorsqu'il tomba lourdement contre le sol.

-Bien joué, félicita Malone en donnant une tape amicale sur le bras du chasseur.

-Ne tardons pas! Trouvons vite un autre chemin... quoique je doute fort qu'il y en ait un autre... Mais séparons-nous!

Marguerite s'approcha de Roxton et lui prit la main avec un air qui voulait directement dire: «Pas de discussion je reste avec lui!!!» Alors Malone et Véronica sortirent. Challenger resta avec Marguerite et Roxton qui ouvrirent une porte derrière eux. Pour ajouter à leur petit malheur, la lampe de poche que tenait Challenger rendit l'âme. Il durent avancer à tâtons. 

Une main se posa brusquement sur la bouche de Marguerite la plaquant au mur. Les deux hommes eux continuaient leur chemin la croyant toujours là. Lady Roxton fit tous les efforts pour se débattre, mais l'homme la retenait vigoureusement. Malgré la noirceur, les yeux de la jeune femme prenait l'habitude de l'obscurité et elle pouvait distinguer certains traits de visage de l'inconnu... Au tout début elle crut alluciner et son esprit lui proférait: «Voilà tu es délibérément folle ma pauvre fille!» Puis elle dut se rendre à l'évidence... l'homme face à elle était bel et bien réel.

-William!!!

En guise de réponse, il lui donna un petit baiser sur le front en détachant sa main de sa bouche. Ce qui fit qu'agraver l'agitation de Marguerite.

-Tu es mort!!!

-On pourrait au moins me dire bonjour comme il se doit, dit-il 

Oui, c'était bien William Roxton! Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix d'entre mille! Mais comment était-ce possible!

-William! Laisse-moi reprendre conscience de ce qui se passe!

Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit d'une voix plus haute:

-Mon Dieu!!! Tu nous doit des explications!!! Tu pensais quoi que je sauterais au cou! 

Si je le fais je risque de t'étrangler! Tu imagines la réaction de John? Il pense t'avoir tué!!! 

William sourit dans le noir et Marguerite arriva facilement à le voir.

-Effectivement j'aurais pensé avoir plus d'affection de ta part... Mais tu as raison je dois me justifier et en grande partie à mon frère!

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Tu es bien devant moi!, souffla-t-elle sous le choc en se jetant à son cou sans l'étriper. Elle serra son ami contre elle et recula ensuite pour le frapper. Elle devait bien exprimer ses émotions contradictoires!

-Aie... c'est pourquoi ce coup?, demanda Will en se frottant la joue.

-Tu le sais très bien! À défaut de ne pouvoir te tuer..., dit-elle sans l'ombre d'un petit sourire.

Will éclata de rire... 

-Tu n'as pas changé... comment te portes-tu Marguerite?

-Très bien...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase que Roxton planta «l'inconnu» par terre.

Marguerite sursauta et cria lentement avant qu'il ne frappe Will:

-Stop!!! John... c'est William!

Roxton fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa femme.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-William est vivant!

Le frère du chasseur prit une lampe de sa poche et l'alluma. Roxton lâcha son arme complètement débousselé. Tout cela ne coïncidait pas du tout! Il avait tué son frère! Il se souvenait du regard accusateur de Rice... Il avait vu William souffrir et mourir! Il en était sûr!

-Will... tu es mort... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

-Certes, tu as cru me voir mort, mais je ne l'étais pas...

Roxton ne s'était jamais attendu à ce face à face pour le peu brutal! Il ne savait plus comment réagir et non plus qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait! Pendant plus de cinq ans, il s'était culpabilisé de la mort de son frère. Il en avait beaucoup souffert derrière son visage presque impassible. Il avait souvent prié pour qu'il revienne... pour tout effacer. Et maintenant qu'il était devant lui... Il n'avait rien en tête.

-Pourquoi?, demanda John complètement sidéré en relevant son frère pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Johny... 

Ils entendirent des battements d'ailes et Roxton saisit son fusil surveillant les airs. Un énorme dinosaure volant posa son bec à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il tira, ensuite il donna son arme à Challenger pour entrer dans la première pièce ouverte où il entraina son frère. Marguerite retint George qui s'apprêtait à les suivre.

-Ils ont besoin d'être seuls Challenger.

-Alors William? Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu as disparu en laissant tout le monde croire à ta mort? Père est mort lorsqu'il a appris que je t'avais supposément tué... Son pauvre coeur l'a lâché! Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de notre mère et Marguerite traversait une mauvaise passe lorsqu'elle l'a appris.

-Je sais tout ça John... Parlons-en justement de Marguerite... que fait-elle ici?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Nous sommes mariés... depuis trois ans.

-Mariés? Tu es marié avec Marguerite, répéta William. Lui qui avait toujours tout tenté afin de la séduire, de gagner plus que son amitié. Elle avait longtemps hanté ses pensées lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa petite Amélia... Il avait eu une envie folle de la revoir et la rassurer.

-Pourquoi t'être marié avec Marguerite?, demanda-t-il sans réfléchir

-Quelle question! parce je l'aime, répondit John agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Toi amoureux! Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai du mal à le croire! Avoue que tu as toujours été coureur de jupon!

-Tu ignores totalement ce qui s'est produit ces dernières années, alors cesse de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas William...

-Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi... se reprit Will en serrant la main de son frère.

John s'adoucit. Belle retrouvaille! Ils se disputaient presque! Alors pour y remédier il serra son frère amicalement et recula.

-Moi aussi... seulement laisse de côté Marguerite et dis moi la vérité, que s'est-il passé?

-Et bien... tout a commencé le jour où j'ai fait la guerre contre les Allemands... j'ai été soudoyé et j'ai du rapporter des papiers au Allemands qui leur donneraient l'avantage à la guerre. Donc de peur de me faire tuer si je refusais, j'ai accepté. Jusque-là personne ne l'avait appris, mais le général de mon clan l'a découvert et en a fait part à toute l'armée anglaise qui a eu pour ordre de me tuer! Au même instant tu me proposais de venir chasser en Amazonie avec Rice que tu admirais... Alors j'ai accpeté pour me changer les idées et aussi pour échapper à l'armée qui me poursuivait dans toute l'Angleterre. Quand le gorille m'a attaqué et que tu as tiré, la balle m'a atteint. Tout m'est dès lors apparu limpide, en me passant pour mort, les Anglais ne tenteraient plus de me tuer! Donc j'ai fait semblant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Heureusement Rice était de mon parti et lorsque tu m'as reconduit à l'hopital, je suis parvenu à convaincre le médecin de te dire que j'étais mort... Grâce à Rice j'ai eu un bel enterrement... voilà toute l'histoire.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler! je t'aurais aidé!

-Oui John! Toi qui étais capitaine d'un clan anglais? J'en doute fort...

-Voyons William... je t'aurais sorti du pétrin... tu sais très bien que ça toujours été ainsi!

-Peut-être, songea Will, mais c'est passé... j'ai fait une erreur et je n'y peux rien...

-L'important c'est que tu sois en vie!, dit joyeusement John 

-Oui, et félicitations pour ton mariage, sourit William en serrant la main de son frère.

John prit la main que lui tendait Will même si celui-ci ne semblait pas tout à fait sincère. Il voyait bien que quelque chose l'irritait à propos de Marguerite... Quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée! 

Ils sortirent de la pièce avec la lampe de poche en main. En un éclair la lumière revint.

Challenger sourit et dit:

-Parfait... maintenant sortons d'ici de cet endroit au plus vite!

Marguerite se rapprocha de Roxton et fixa William sans comprendre pourquoi celui-ci semblait si désappointé.

Ils retrouvèrent vite la petite salle protégée qu'ils ouvrirent et refermèrent rapidement. Tommy et Annia prirent la main de Marguerite et Roxton afin de leur montrer leur superbe construction de cartes qui s'effondra dès qu'il arrivèrent à proximité. 

-Il était magnifique, assura Marguerite avec un petit rire en voyant les yeux ronds de ses deux amours.

-Parfait, approuva Roxton, Vous pourrez en construire un autre...

-Mon château!, se réveilla Tommy presque scandalisé par le petit tas qui avait été son oeuvre!

Marguerite sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tommy.

-Aller ne fait pas ce petit visage... tu en construiras un second avec ta soeur!

-Mais mon château....

Roxton éclata de rire et prit son fils. 

Véronica et Malone était déjà de retour depuis un assez long moment. Lorsque Ned croisa William il s'exclama:

-Il est vivant!

Marguerite poussa un soupir.

-D'après vous! 

Malone ne répondit rien en voyant l'air piqué de Marguerite.

William lui était entièrement stupéfié! Deux enfants! Marguerite et Roxton avaient deux enfants! Cette seule petite phrase résonnait dans son esprit lui donnant un mal de tête! Comment avait-elle pu tomber à ce point amoureuse? Il connaissait son frère... Il n'avait jamais été un homme de famille! Loin de là! Ses chances de séparer Marguerite de John n'étaient plus à penser! L'idée n'était peut-être pas totalement effacée, mais en partie! 

-Trycia, tu nous accompagnes. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, je préfère t'avoir avec moi, dit Challenger 

La jeune rousse hocha lentement la tête.

-Maintenant en route vers le monde perdu!

****

Fin du Prologue

*********************************************************************

Un petit review svp... 


	2. Retour à la Tree House

Chapitre 1: «Retour à la Tree House»

Véronica se posta devant l'élévateur qui à priori n'avait subit aucun dégat. Vu de l'extérieur la maison dans l'arbre semblait en parfait état. La jeune femme sentit une bouffé de joie monter en elle. Elle avait quitté cette maison en y laissant une moitié d'elle-même dans sa Tree House. Avec précipitation elle monta dans l'élévateur accompagnée de sa fille et son mari. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, tout était indemne. Les sofas, la table de bois, tout était pareil qu'il y avait presque quatre ans quand elle avait quitté les lieux. Elle courut dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage pendant que Marguerite, Roxton et leur enfants entraient presque aussi surpris que Véronica en voyant l'état intact de la maison.

-Incroyable!, s'étonna Marguerite

-Merveilleux!, s'écria Véronica en descendant les rejoindre avec l'émotion plein les yeux. La jeune femme prit sa fille des bras de son père et lui dit:

-Tu vois ma chérie! Ceci est ta maison!

-Maison, répéta Karie en tapant des mains.

Le petit Tommy tira sur la jupe d'expédition de sa mère pour demander:

-Maman... j'ai faim...

Marguerite baissa la tête vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour voir son petit visage.

-Sois patient... on va bientôt manger, sourit-elle doucement.

Le petit baissa la tête bougon ce qui fit rire Marguerite. Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur le dessus de sa jolie tête brune et le remit au sol en le regardant courir vers Annia et Karie qui s'amusaient sur le sofa.

William, Trycia et Challenger entrèrent à leur tour dans la Tree House avec eux aussi une surprise en voyant la maison. William et Trycia eux c'était la surprise de voir la Tree House pour la première fois et Challenger c'était évidement pour la même raison que les autres.

-Il y a cinq chambres dans la maison, alors nous devrons les partager, dit Véronica

-Oui j'y ai réfléchi, déclara Roxton, Moi et Marguerite, toi et Malone, Trycia et 

Challenger, une chambre pour les enfants et la dernière pour William.

-Ça me semble parfait!, approuva Véronica

Leur chambre décidée, ils montèrent à l'étage afin d'y déposer leur bagage et de s'installer à leur aise. Puis Marguerite et Véronica insistèrent pour que leurs gamins fassent une sièste avant le diner. Cela fait, Ils descendirent. Seul William resta allongé dans son lit et Trycia qui écrivait dans son journal. Les trois autres hommes eux étaient assis sur le sofa parlant vaguement de tout et de rien, pendant que Véronica... et Marguerite préparaient le diner. Enfin... Marguerite essaya-t-elle, car dans leur maison ou plutôt palace, c'était les cuisiniers qui s'occupaient de la nourriture. D'ailleurs elle était certaine que John n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle empoisonne toute la maison! Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas et son talent culinaire est toujours resté médiocre! 

-Écoute Marguerite, tu vas couper les légumes, le temps d'aller chercher des fruit pour le dessert.

-Bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, répondit-elle en commençant à couper.

Soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas trop sans compétence sur ce côté-là, Véronica prit l'élévateur. 

Durant ce temps, John s'éclipsa de leur conversation qui devenait légèrement ennuyeuse et rejoignit Marguerite complètement concentrée sur le travail qu'on lui avait confié. John Roxton se sentait d'humeur très taquin aujourd'hui, alors il n'était pas pour laisser passer sa chance!

-mmh... Marguerite je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent que tu fasses à manger...

Elle sursauta un peu et se tourna vers lui avec une mine qu'elle faigna d'être offusquée.

-Vous Lord John Roxton, ne dites rien, dit-elle d'un ton hautain

-Soyez sans crainte Lady je ne vous importunerai pas très longtemps, je ne fais que m'assurer que personne ne perdra vie ce soir..., continua-t-il en jouant le jeux.

Cette fois, elle déposa le couteau fermement et prit son regard malicieux en s'approchant de lui.

-Je t'avertis John si tu ne gardes pas tes commentaires je...

-Tu???, défia-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Je ne t'embrasserai plus durant trois jours de suite! 

-Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, provoqua-t-il comme un vrai Macho en l'enlaçant.

-Oh... ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi John, tu risquerais d'y perdre!

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourna vivement la tête.

-Dans ce cas mon coeur, nous verrons bien qui gagnera, fit-il en reculant un peu et en tendant sa main en signe de défi.

-À nous deux, ria-t-elle en serrant sa main déterminée!

-Et bien c'est la guerre ici!, dit soudainement Malone avec un petit sourire.

-Parfaitement!, dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison?, demanda l'intéressé

-Marguerite dit pouvoir me repousser pendant plus de trois jours, donc je lui prouverai le contraire.

Malone sourit et s'assit à table.

-Alors bonne chance Roxton!

-Merci de prendre mon parti Ned Malone, houspilla-t-elle 

Le reporter haussa les épaules avec un rire fautif. Marguerite continua de couper les légumes en silence, mais avec un sourire narquois.

Véronica revint avec un panier de fruits sauvages avec l'intention de faire une tarte. Elle alla vite où était Lady Roxton et fut allégée lorsqu'elle vit que tout était impéccable. Elle s'était même risquée à mettre les légumes à bouillir.

-Tu es en train de devenir une vraie chef Marguerite, se moqua gentillement Véronica

-Ne parle pas trop vite Véronica!, intervint Roxton avec un sourire tranchant.

Sa belle Lady se tourna vers lui avec des yeux presque destructeurs. Véronica éclata de rire.

La Tree House était maintenant illuminée que par les lampes à l'huile puisque le soleil descendait lentement se cacher. Une fois le diner servi, Marguerite et Véronica montèrent réveiller leur petits anges et n'eurent pas trop de mal. Finalement elles s'assirent à table après avoir installé Annia, Karie et Tommy sur la petite table du salon. Roxton prit son couteau et tapa solonelement sur sa coupe pour affirmer:

-Vous êtes tous responsables de vos malheurs après ce diner, car Marguerite a aidé à la préparation!

Marguerite qui était assise face à lui arqua un sourcil de façon terriblement séduisante.

-Tu n'aménages pas ton cas, John Roxton!

Il adorait la mettre dans cette situation! Et elle le savait! Il se tourna vers son frère qui le fixait avec une lueur... pour ainsi dire bienveillante. Seul Malone comprenait et il lui adressa un sourire complice. 

Après le repas, ils se levèrent au même moment pour débarrasser les couverts. 

Lorsque la salle à manger fut propre, Roxton et Malone s'occupèrent d'aller border leurs petits même si ceux-ci étaient emplis d'énergie après leur sieste et un repas qui s'était avéré excellent. Nénamoins, les deux hommes parvinrent à les faire dormir. Challenger, lui s'était lancé dans son laboratoire donnant comme subterfuge une idée géniale! Trycia que l'on avait pas encore entendue monta pour écrire. Véronica rejoignit Malone qui était descendu au salon avec Roxton. Et Marguerite monta pour aller prendre un bain! Elle posa un regard sur ses deux amours au passage et tressauta en sentant un souffle derrière elle. William l'avait suivie.

-Que se passe-t-il? Il y a un problème?, demanda-t-elle

-Non aucun, je voulais seulement te parler un peu...

-Peut-être plus tard..., répondit-elle évasive, j'ai envie d'un bain!

-Tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée avec John... je pensais que tu ignorais ton...

Elle le coupa d'un signe de main.

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'éloigne trop du monde des mortels! 

-Tu... tu l'aimes? Tu es vraiment heureuse avec lui? 

Elle fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir? Bien sûr qu'elle aimait John! L'unique fait d'y penser la rendait plus détendue.

-Oui... difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas? Mais oui je l'aime et bien plus que je ne peux l'exprimer...

-Dans ce cas je suis heureux pour toi... pour vous deux... même si tu dois admettre que tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance...

-Une chance??? 

-De me laisser une petite place à tes côtés...

-Hola!, coupa-t-elle, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous je te signale... enfin... tu me comprends William? Nous en avons déja parlé par le passé...

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela! Je suis sincère quand je dis être content pour toi... Miss Smith, dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

-mmh... maintenant permet-moi d'aller prendre un bain chaud!!! 

William n'insista pas davantage. Il connaissait trop bien Marguerite pour savoir qu'elle l'aurait mis à sa place s'il avait osé parler de ce qui le préoccupait... Déçu, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Marguerite sortit du bain à regret lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle y était depuis plus de deux heures! C'était le paradis simple de se détendre dans l'eau chaude et la mousse! Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et fonça nez à nez avec John. 

-Je te cherchais justement..., dit-il avec un sourire affreusement séduisant!

Il avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps bien bâti. De quoi faire fléchir n'importe quelle femme censée! Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait bon _l'after-shave. _Elle le fixait sans doute un peu trop intensément comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pu le regarder, mais il était tellement beau! Il semblait d'ailleurs conscient du pouvoir quil exerçait sur elle à en voir par la lueur de ses yeux!

-Tout le monde dort?, demanda-t-elle pour couper court à cette étincelle.

-Oui... je venais te kidnapper pour t'amener dormir... si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr!, chuchota-t-il en s'avançant plus près d'elle.

-Tss...tss..tss, fit-elle en le faisant reculer du bout du doigt lorsqu'il fut trop près, n'oublie pas John Roxton... tu m'as mise au défit, donc trois jours!

Il ne renonça visiblement pas, car il tendit une main qu'il glissa le long de sa joue descendant dans son cou. Elle et ses idées stupides de pacte! Elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre quand il l'enlaça. Et ce fut elle qui l'attira pour l'embrasser! 

-Tu n'avais pas dit trois jours?, interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de taquinerie et de victoire dans la voix.

-J'ai dit ça moi? je ne pense pas...

Roxton sourit et la souleva galament de terre pour la déposer dans leur lit.

Deux heures plus tard, leurs deux corps entrelacés, leurs souffles entremêlés et quelques petites perles de sueur imprégnant leurs fronts, ils se regardaient encore sous l'effet de la passion. John déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de sa femme en la voyant sourire. 

-Tu as gagné, murmura-t-elle 

Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait puis chuchota:

-On peut s'estimer vainqueur tous les deux...

-Oui... sans doute, ria-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

John Roxton avait développé un besoin fou de cette femme aux yeux si captivants et à ce sourire ensorcelant! Elle était devenue le centre de sa vie... comme si chaque chose tournait autour d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se marier et avoir des enfants! Elle avait tout simplement changé sa vision de voir la vie que par son sourire! Il comprenait son frère de ne pas revenir sur terre par son changement... Il est vrai qu'à l'époque ses sentiments face aux femmes avec lesquelles il avait fait un petit bout de chemin finissaient par dérouter sur un: Au revoir et à la prochaine! Cependant avec Marguerite, il avait l'impression que tout allait toujours pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Bon... ils avaient gardé cette fâcheuse manie de se défier ou se provoquer pour des riens, mais cela donnait tout le charme de leur relation! D'ailleurs ils ne se prenaient jamais vraiment au sérieux lorsqu'ils se disputaient... Bref il était fou amoureux de Marguerite, Annia et Tommy!

-À quoi penses-tu?, demanda-t-elle

-À toi... 

Elle lui sourit, puis il effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser en se couchant sur le côté la tenant toujours aussi près de lui. 

Le lendemain matin, une pluie torrentielle couvrait tout le plateau. Une journée sombre où beaucoup aurait pris la peine de rester au lit. Pourtant, tous les membres de la Tree House étaient éveillés, à l'exception de Marguerite et Roxton, et par miracle les trois enfants. Véronica avait quasiment ordonné à William d'aller réveiller son frère et Lady Roxton., donc il était monté sans trop de protestation. Mais lorsqu'il entra timidement dans leur chambre, ce fut un excès de jalousie et d'humiliation qui grimpa en lui. La scène aurait pu paraître idéale pour un peintre ou encore magnifique pour toute personne romantique, mais tout ce que lui voyait c'était Marguerite qui dormait paisiblement la tête posée sur le torse de John avec une main qui resserrait l'épaule droite de celui-ci. Puis son frère qui reposait avec une main protectrice sur le dos nu de sa femme. Sans doute pour le mettre encore plus mal, les couvertures étaient entremêlées sur leur deux corps... Beaucoup trop honteux d'aller les réveiller, il préféra sortir en faisant le plus de bruit possible! Quelle idée aussi de la part de cette Véronica!!!

Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Roxton et Marguerite descendirent rejoindre le reste du groupe qui avait depuis un bon moment terminé leur petit déjeuner. 

-Bon vous voilà enfin!, dit Challenger d'une voix d'où percait une petite pointe d'ironie moqueuse

-J'espère que vous avez assez dormi, maugréa William

On aurait dit que la belle Trycia rivait un regard accusateur sur le très cher Lord William Roxton. Mais elle sourit doucement en déclarant un simple:

-Bonjour.

Roxton et Marguerite lui répondirent d'une même voix un petit bonjour, puis Marguerite alla se verser une tasse de café!

-Comme vous avez fait la grâce matinée et que tout le monde a pris le petit déjeuner et bien il vous faudra vous débrouiller pour vous faire à manger, rectifia Malone.

-Dans ce cas, je m'en occupe!, s'écria Roxton en jetant un clin d'oeil goguenard en fonçant derrière la cuisine. Bien que Marguerite n'était pas tout à fait sur terre encore, elle lui adressa un air meurtrier.

Après le petit déjeuner, Marguerite rangea la vaisselle et monta à l'étage pour enfiler des vêtements. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer de quoi elle avait l'air avec sa robe de chambre et sa masse de cheveux lousse sous ses épaules... N'empêche qu'elle donnerait beaucoup afin que chaque jour sur ce plateau commence d'une certaine façon comme aujourd'hui! Une merveilleuse nuit dans les bras de John, un petit déjeuner tranquille et le reste de la journée à ne pas s'inquiéter pour leur sort. Mais cette dernière supposition était peu probable quand elle pensait à toutes leurs mésaventures vécues dans la première expédition de Challenger... Elle soupira, malgré tout, d'aise et finit par entrer dans sa chambre après un léger regard sur Annia et Tommy.

Le chasseur et son frère se promirent de reprendre le temps perdu! Ils étaient même sur la bonne voie, car ils parlaient depuis plus d'une heure sans évoquer quoique ce soit qui aurait pu les rembrunir. Ils étaient assis sur le sofa sans la présence des autres qui s'occupaient à leur habitude. Les petis avaient fini par se lever et ils s'amusaient gentiment sans faire trop de bruit! William crut bon d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait beaucoup.

-John... il y a une chose dont j'aimerais parler avec toi..., commença-t-il

-À quel propos?

-Marguerite et votre mariage... je parais un peu harcelant avec cette histoire, mais vois-tu je suis au courant de certaines séquences de sa vie et puis votre mariage n'est pas valide...

Roxton(Que ça reste claire Roxton reste pour John!!!) fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Will... pas valide...

-Pour avoir un vrai mariage il faut que vos actes de naissances soient légaux. Il se trouve que Marguerite ignore complètement qui elle est, d'où elle vient et qui sont ses parents... elle ignore jusqu'à son propre nom John! Ne te demande pas pourquoi elle a eu tellement de personnalités: Miss Smith, Marguerite White, Krux et encore d'autres que je ne connais pas... 

-Tu es certain de ce que tu affirmes! 

-Absolument... pour être franc dans le passé j'étais tombé sous son charme... encore aujourd'hui lorsque je la vois je me dis que tu as une sacrée chance, mais n'oublie pas Marguerite restera _toujours_ la même...

John hocha la tête. La meilleure chose à faire était d'en parler avec la concernée en question! 

-Je vais aller lui en toucher un mot, dit calmement Roxton en se levant pour accourir vers les escaliers. 

Il trouva Marguerite assise sur leur lit, ses jambes croisées et allongées avec un livre dans les mains. Elle était carrément plongée dans son roman, car elle remarqua sa présence une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules.

Marguerite déposa son livre avec un sourire qui se figea en voyant le regard de John. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait...

-Que se passe-t-il?

-On ne peut rien te cacher à toi!, répondit-il

-Alors?

-Je parlais avec William et il m'a dit que tu n'as pas un acte de naissance en toute loi Marguerite, que tu ne sais pas ta réelle identité...

Marguerite le fixa droit dans les yeux. Décidément William n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche... qu'allait-il donc rapporter à John de ce genre encore? Elle n'aimait mieux ne pas y penser!

-Il a raison, je ne sais pas qui je suis, ironisa-t-elle tristement, j'ai été abandonnée par mes parents à l'âge de trois ans. Par la suite on m'a élevée en pension jusqu'à mes quinze ans où ensuite j'ai vécu dans des petites maisons dépravées de Londres. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas toujours été riche...

-Comment...

-Comment ai-je fait pour devenir une femme digne de la haute classe?, coupa-t-elle, 

Et bien... je ne connais pas mon père, mais j'ai appris à mes 17 ans que cet homme dont j'avais eu aucune nouvelle m'avait laissé un héritage. Au début je l'ai nié sans même regarder la somme! Puis lorsque j'ai demandé à voir le montant, on a accepté, comme si tout le monde me connnaissait sauf moi-même... Et sans vouloir blesser ton égo, je suis deux fois plus riche que tout l'argent réuni de cette Tree House... Alors tu peux constater que j'ai, à chaque fois, volé que par pur plaisir.

-Ton père devait être un homme important... tu n'as jamais pu le retracer?

-Jamais.

-Je suis désolé...

-Non John, il n'y pas à être désolé... Je pense être devenue une assez grande fille pour me passer de mon père et de ma mère, contrairement à Véronica, moi je ne les cherche plus...J'ai vraiment tout fait pour les retrouver, je n'y suis pas parvenue, ils m'ont livrée à moi-même, maintenant ce sont à leur tour de me chercher s'ils sont encore en vie. Ce serait à moi plutôt de présenter des excuses sur notre mariage...

Comme elle avait baissé la tête en regardant dans le vide, John lui leva lentement le menton de son index.

-Je souhaite sincèrement à ce que tu découvres tes racines d'origines, et pour notre mariage c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie dans les règles ou pas. S'il advient que nous serions obligés de nous remarier... tant mieux cela nous fera une seconde lune de miel, taquina-t-il 

Marguerite leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire et un air faignant l'exaspération.

-Qu'ai-je bien pu faire afin de mériter un homme tel que toi John Roxton!, sourit-elle en prenant son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Quelques minutes passées, Roxton et Marguerite rejoignirent leur groupe. William remarqua avec une légère déception que ses révélations n'avaient pas ébranlé le petit couple en voyant comment ceux-ci riaient avec les autres... Il ne voulait pas causer la chamaille... mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était de plus en plus jaloux! N'importe qui aurait eu de pareils sentiments s'il s'était retrouvé face à sa situation! Il pourchassa ses idées sordides et prit place avec les autres autour de la table.

Marguerite leva la tête vers le reste de la troupe. 

-Pourquoi ne pas faire comme il y a trois ans? Aller s'informer chez Mia... elle nous aiderait certainement... au moins pour nous transmettre des informations ou des indices..., conseilla Lady Roxton

Challenger plissa son front en signe de réflexion.

-Oui, je crois que nous devrions rendre visite à cette chère Mia comme Marguerite le dit...

Celle-ci sourit puis se tourna vers Véronica.

-Qui s'occupera des enfants?

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules attendrie en regardant Karie.

-Trycia et William resteront ici... Ils ne connaissent pas Mia... dit Challenger en règlant ainsi le problème.


	3. Les nouvelles de Mia

Chapitre 2: «Les nouvelles de Mia» _(le plus court chapitre lol)_

Sur ces mots, Challenger et Roxton prirent leur arme, pendant que Véronica et Marguerite disaient un petit au revoir à leurs petits anges. Malone, lui, leur fit signe de descendre de la Tree House lorsqu'il eut vérifié aucune présence de raptor. Les cinq aventuriers se mirent en route. Ils empruntèrent un petit chantier qui les fit aboutir devant une tonne de petites maisons construites de bois. En trois années la tribu avait embelli leur territoire. Ils avancèrent timidement dans l'entrée du terrain et deux hommes les arrêtèrent en marmonant des paroles incompréhensibles que seule Marguerite arriva à déchiffrer. L'interprète eut une petite conversation qui ne semblait pas très aimable. Elle finit par s'interrompre lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite fille s'avancer vers elle en courant.

-Marguerite!!!

La fillette sauta au cou de la jeune femme, comme si elle avait attendu son retour depuis très longtemps!

-Bonjour Jennifer, je suis contente de te revoir!, dit Marguerite en serrant la petite et en la redéposant sur le sol.

Les deux gardes pas très affables retournèrent à leur place.

-Comme tu as grandi!, s'exclama Roxton en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Jennifer ria doucement et demanda:

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus sur le plateau? Je croyais que vous étiez sortis!

-En fait nous l'étions, mais il y a quelques jours à Londres, des dinosaures ont décidé de s'installer avec nous..., répondit Malone.

La petite écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

-Et nous sommes venus demander à ta mère des informations qui pourraient nous aider à retrouver la porte qui s'est ouverte, spécifia Challenger.

-Oh! bien sûr! Suivez-moi, elle sera heureuse de vous revoir.

Elle les conduisit au Nord de la Tribu dans une grande maison de bois montée sur une jolie plaine où tout près il y avait une petite écurie avec des chevaux qui hénissaient. La tribu avait réellement fait des progrès. Jennfier ouvrit lentement la porte et ils trouvèrent Mia devant un chaudron. Elle se tourna vivement vers eux et sourit.

-Et bien qui l'aurait cru!, accueillit la diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Vous!!!, s'écrièrent-ils tous sous un ton de reproche.

Elle sourit une seconde fois.

-Coupable! Dites-moi... je ne croyais pas que vous reviendriez me voir! 

-Mia, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas à l'innocente, trancha Marguerite 

La médium haussa les épaules.

-Bon d'accord... alors voilà! Elle tendit à Challenger l'Amulet of Solomon qui leur avait servi d'issue vers Londres, la porte qui a été ouverte pourra se refermer à l'aide de cette étoile...

Elle leur donna aussi un parchemin très ancien, dessiné d'une carte bien détaillée.

-Suivez ce chemin, continua Mia, cela vous permettra de vous rendre plus près de la porte... mais prenez garde... c'est la tyrannie là-bas! Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui attire les dinosaures... je ne peux vous en dire plus... alors le temps presse, filez! Allez! s'empressa-t-elle en les poussant dehors.

Les aventuriers restèrent un moment figés devant la porte de bois qui s'était fermée sur eux. Ils commençaient sérieusement à être accoutumés par la façon dont Mia les jetait à la porte!

-Bon... je vois! Allons à la Tree House élaborer notre plan!, décréta George.

Personne ne protesta et ils le suivirent sans un mot. Marguerite et John laissèrent avancer le reste du groupe, lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qui a-t-il?, demanda John

-Je me demandais comment ton frère a appris toutes ses choses à mon propos! Certes, j'étais l'une de ses amis, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur mon passé dès l'âge de 17 ans... le seul événement de taille qu'il sait c'est mon mariage avec Philip Krux et la... mort d'Amélia...

Roxton fronça les sourcils. À bien y penser, elle avait raison! Qu'est-ce William pouvait bien savoir sur elle? Ils n'en rajoutèrent pas plus et allèrent rejoindre Véronica, Malone et Challenger. 

Ils ne firent que peu de chemin avant d'entendre un cri strident provenant d'un raptor. George les fit arrêter d'un signe de main et murmura:

-Nous sommes entourés...

Ils sortirent leurs armes doucement en fixant la tête cachée d'un des dinosaures qui semblait les guetter attendant le moment propice pour attaquer sous l'affût de ses confrères.

Roxton tira et le raptor tomba lourdement au sol. Ce fut le coup de fusil qui déclancha la troupe de carnivores! Ils sautèrent autour d'eux avec leur regard menaçant! L'un d'eux poussa un cri.

-À mon signal, nous allons tirer sur ceux qui nous bloquent le passage et nous allons... courir.... Maintenant!!!, cria-t-il en sachant que c'était la meilleure solution s'ils ne voulaient pas être dévorés.

Ils pesèrent sur la gachette et coururent à toute vitesse traversant les arbres et les herbes lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une aire à découvert. Au moins une bonne dizaine de raptors les poursuivaient encore! Challenger voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas emprunté le bon chemin, car plus ils avançaient plus ils s'approchaient d'un ravin. Ils n'eureut d'autre choix que de stopper net! Ils se retournèrent face à leur ennemis. 

-Il faut sauter!, cria Malone en examinant la hauteur du ravin et l'eau qui émanait un fort courant en bas. 

-C'est beaucoup trop haut!, récria Marguerite.

Roxton prit la main de sa femme et sentit ses doigts se refermer sur les siens. 

-Entre mourir dévorée ou sous le choc de l'eau... je préfère le deuxième choix, avoua 

Véronica en sautant de terre suivie de Ned. 

Challenger regarda Roxton, puis sauta. Tandis que le chasseur donnait un petit baiser sur la main serrée dans la sienne. Finalement, ils s'élancèrent en fermant les yeux pendant que les raptors avancèrent en fixant leur repas qui tombait à l'eau!

*********************************************************************

Un petit review svp!


	4. La tribu souterraine

Chapitre 3: «Le pleuple souterrain» _(Trycia et William vont prendre un peu de place... si vous ne les aimez pas dites-le moi ok?!?)_

Le choc fut brutal, mais pas meurtrier. Le courant les conduisit vers une chute qui débouchait à l'intérieur d'une grotte souterraine. Véronica fut la seule qui arriva à nager vers la terre ferme en traînant Malone sur le rivage. Elle parvint à recueillir Marguerite et Roxton sans trouver Challenger . Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le sable granuleux. Un homme vêtu que de noir, les yeux foncés, une carrure forte et une grande silhouette, s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Véronica, murmura-t-il en lui soulevant délicatement la tête contre ses genoux.

Trycia déposa de bons plats sur la table et installa les petits afin de les surveiller. Elle posa un regard vers William qui n'avait pas engendré ne serait-ce qu'une minute la conversation, sans doute trop occupé à établir un plan qui amènerait une dispute entre Marguerite et Roxton! Elle n'était pas aveugle! Bien que les deux frères semblaient être heureux de leurs retrouvailles, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une rivalité pas possible s'établissait entre eux, peut-être se trompait-elle... enfin, elle l'espérait! Elle mit de côté les défauts qu'elle attribuait à William et lui donna une assiette.

-Que font-ils?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

Lord William Roxton haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas... d'après mon expérience quelque chose à du les retenir, admit-il

-Que pouvons nous faire?

-Rien... attendons... par contre, s'ils ne reviennent pas demain à l'aube je partirai à leur recherche.

La jeune femme s'écrasa contre le sofa la gorge serrée. Elle avait eu à prier jour et nuit pour son père durant deux ans et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir disparaître! De plus, elle ne se sentait pas du tout apte à prendre soin, seule, de trois bambins aussi adorables soient-ils. Et non plus de cohabiter avec un homme qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

-Dites-moi, Trycia, où avez-vous appris à cuisiner?, questionna soudainement William.

-Chez moi quelle question! Pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas? Je comprendrais... j'aillais oublier que William Roxton a toujours été issu d'une famille riche, ria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

William se surprit à sourire. Maintenant qu'il la détaillait, il dut s'avouer qu'elle était très belle. Rares étaient les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées avec une telle chevelure rousse et des yeux aussi verts. Oh...il n'y avait pas que son joli visage! 

Marguerite toussa et ouvrit les yeux en se tournant dans un lit pour apercevoir Malone. Elle le brassa doucement, mais il ne fit pas mine de se réveiller.

-Malone! Allez debout!!! 

Ned reprit ses esprits et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des événements. 

Lady Roxton se tourna vers la gauche pour découvrir John. Une grande partie de sa nervosité s'évanouit!

-John... 

Elle glissa une main sur son front passant dans ses cheveux humides et le secoua un peu. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en souriant à _sa _Marguerite, puis il s'accouda pour regarder Malone qui s'écria comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir de sa torpeur.

-Où est Véronica!

Il afficha un air inquiet en essayant de se lever, mais Marguerite s'assit et le retint.

-Écoute Malone... nous ne savons pas où nous sommes, vaut mieux rester tranquilles puisque nous ne savons pas plus à qui nous avons affaire! Ne te fais pas de soucis nous la retrouvrons!

Malone soupira et décida de rester debout près du lit en regardant la jeune femme avec des gros yeux.

-J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place!

-Quoi!?! que veux-tu que je dise d'autre!, répondit-elle sèchement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Suffit vous deux!, ordonna John avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne désirait pas vraiment les voir se sauter à la gorge! Disons que ce n'était pas du tout le moment!

Marguerite soupira et sauta pieds joints au sol. Le décor n'inspirait pas tellement confiance. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce sinueuse et assez lugubre, muraillée de pierre. Les grilles de fer un peu plus loin attira particulièrement son attention! Ils étaient enfermés! Dans une prison! Bon début!

Roxton fronça les sourcils.

-Où est Challenger!!!

-Bon voilà qu'il se réveille... dit le reporter avec un peu trop de sarcasme dans la voix! 

Décidément ne pas savoir où était sa douce ne lui faisait pas!

Le chasseur se leva et posa les mains contre les barreaux. Le couloir souterrain ne semblait pas finir! Impatient Malone colla son nez à la grille et cria:

-Véronica!!!

-Tais-toi!!!Tu veux quoi? Nous tuer!, se fâcha Lady Roxton en le poussant. 

John la retint pour qu'elle ne lui adresse pas une raclé. Mon dieu, ils ne s'étaient pas levés du bon pied ce matin ces deux-là! Il fut soulagé de les voir se calmer et se retourna vivement en entendant des pas venir vers eux.

-Quelqu'un vient!

L'inconnu vêtu de noir s'avança devant eux.

-Bienvenue étrangers! Je me nomme Walid.

-Belle façon de nous souhaiter la bienvenue dans vos lieux, ironisa Marguerite

-Pardonnez-moi Lady, mais nous faisons cela pour la prudence, lorsque nous allons être assuré de votre bienveillance, nous vous laisserons sortir de la prison...

-Nous n'avons pas d'arme, rien en vue pour nous défendre, alors pourquoi ne pas nous laisser partir? Nous ne sommes pas idiots au point de vous attaquer, coupa Roxton

-Oh, certes, vous n'avez point d'arme, mais je dois être certain que vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre par la magie.

-La magie? ne soyez pas ridicule! dit Malone, où est Véronica?

-Véronica... vous la connaissez?, demanda Walid

-Bien sûr! c'est ma femme alors?

-En sécurité..., rétorqua l'homme simplement en leur tournant le dos, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Revenez!!! Ordonna Ned presque suppliant.

Mais Walid ne cilla pas et continua sa démarche.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Ryan refusait catégoriquement de manger si ses parents ne revenaient pas. Karie et Annia, elles, se plaignaient par des petites larmes.

-On croirait que ces enfants n'ont jamais passé plus d'une journée sans la présence de leurs parents, s'impatienta William 

-Ce n'est qu'un caprice, avoua Trycia, ils sont avec des inconnus... quoi de plus naturel... Pour ma part, je commence réellement à m'inquiéter! 

-Ne vous faites pas de sang d'ogre... demain j'irai à leur recherche.

La jeune rousse regarda son compagnon en se demandant à quoi ils pouvait bien penser vu l'état perdu qu'il démontrait. Elle leva les yeux exaspérée par la propre tournure que prenait ses pensées, puis réussit à faire avaler une bouchée à Tommy... Elle lui laissa la cuillère persuadée qu'il allait manger seul comme Annia et Karie, puis émit un petit rire en disant:

-Faites le bon papa le temps que je prends une douche!

Il haussa les sourcils et la fixa lorsqu'elle grimpa les escaliers.

Marguerite soupira, assise sur le lit, elle n'avait qu'une envie: retourner à la Tree House! La première raison était qu'elle voulait prendre ses amours dans ses bras et les border dans leur lit. Elle était peut-être un peu découragée, mais combien de fois avaient-ils été pris par une Tribu? Et à chaque fois ils leur en avaient fallu de peu pour échapper à leurs adversaires. La deuxième était qu'elle avait uniquement envie d'un bain... pour faire changement! Elle sourit tout de même quand Roxton la rejoignit.

Walid revint avec un style de bouclier ancien provenant du Moyen Âge. Le centre était entreposé d'un soleil dont chaque rayon avait à son extrémité un rubis. 

-Veuillez approcher

Malone qui était déjà face à l'homme l'interrogea:

-Qu'y a-t-il? 

En guise de réponse Walid ouvrit la cellule et y entra pour tendre le bouclier à Ned.

-Prenez-le, si chacun de ces rubis s'illuminent d'une couleur argenté, c'est que vous êtes un danger pour notre peuple. Cela me permettra de voir si vous possédez des pouvoirs.

-Des pouvoirs!, murmura Malone sceptique en empoignant le bouclier.

Rien d'extraordinaire ne se produisit, en outre rien du tout!

-Parfait... à vous Monsieur, déclara-t-il donnant le bouclier à Roxton qui s'était lever pour le prendre. 

Encore cette fois si, il n'y eut rien. Walid reprit son bien et s'avança vers Marguerite pour le lui donner. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se déranger, donc ne se levait pas! 

Lorsqu'elle s'empara du bouclier la moitié des rubis éclairèrent la pièce. L'homme prit un air faussement méfiant.

-Vous avez certains dons, mais je ne crois pas que vous les pratiquiez comme il se doit... par conséquent suivez moi tous!

Roxton et Marguerite suivirent Malone et Walid qui avaient prit les devant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un énorme endroit magnifiquement décoré à l'ancienne où dans la pierre était incrusté des hyrogliffes plaqués or le long de chaque mur. Au centre il y avait un lit d'argent où reposait Véronica vêtu d'une robe bleu qui brillait de tout ses éclats. Elle portait une couronne de fleur faites en diamant. Cela devait être terriblement lourd! remarqua Marguerit en plaigant la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas être consciente! Elle vit aussi une petite fille étendue près de Véronica. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. 

Malone voulu courir la rejoindre, mais Walid l'intercepta en s'assurant qu'il resterait sur place. Ensuite il alla poser le bouclier entre les mains de la belle blonde. Tout les rubis se mirent à briller propulsant une lumière vertical entourant le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites! cria Ned en courant vers sa femme. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'arriver vers elle, car d'autre homme l'arrêta.

-Véronica est la princesse du plateau, nous avons besoin de ses pouvoirs afin de réssuciter ma fille Kalia, expliqua Walid en ordonnant à ses hommes de lâcher le journaliste.

-Princesse? vous, vous trompez!

-Non pas du tout! Je connaissait la mère de Véronica et je sais que votre femme est la descendante d'Abigail et grâce à elle ma fille guérira, il faut me faire confiance... 

Quand j'ai trouver Véronica c'était un vrai miracle!

Malone fronça les sourcils en fixant la scène. Bientôt toute la lumière les recouvrit pour revenir ensuite en une seconde à peine dans le bouclier. Puis la petite fille ouvrit les yeux et couru dans les bras de son père. Ned eut la permission d'aller au côté de sa femme. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et elle se réveilla.

-Ned, fut les premiers mot qu'elle prenonça en se jetant dans ses bras.

Walid vint à leur rencontre.

-Merci Véronica, merci!

-Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-elle assurément confuse!

-Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant! Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle la porte du monde perdu a été ouverte...

-Pardon? coupa-t-elle, je ne comprend pas!

Marguerite et Roxton s'approchèrent de la jeune femme en écoutant attentivement l'histoire de Walid.

-Votre mère était la reine du plateau Abigail Layton après avoir épousé votre père 

Tom Layton... Lors de votre naissance... votre mère avait décidé de vous élever sur le plateau afin que vous sachiez tout ses secrets qui vous premettrait d'être apte à protéger le plateau. Alors lorsque vous êtes sortie du monde perdu une porte s'est ouverte... par je ne sais qui, qui devait vous chercher... C'est à vous d'aller la refermer avec l'Amulet of Solomon... Et cette femme vous aidra grandement j'en suis persuadé! dit-il en pointant Marguerite.

Véronica avala durement et murmura:

-Où sont mes parents à présent?

-En fait, nous ne savons pas ce qui leur est arrivé, mais nous savons une chose: Un homme de votre âge les recherchait et ne leur voulait pas du bien... Ils sont probablement encore sur ce plateau entre la réalité et la fiction...

Véronica enleva sa couronne.

-Tant que je n'aurai pas retrouver mes parents je ne mériterai pas de tel honneur. déclara-t-elle avec une belle assurance.

-Comme vous voudrez...

-Maintenant j'aimerais que vous nous indiquiez la sortie s'il vous plait.

Avant qu'elle n'avance elle regarda autours d'elle ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait au point où elle avait été plonger dans les commentaires de Walid.

-Où est Challenger?

-Challenger? demanda Walid, est-ce un homme au cheveux roux, assez âgé?

-Oui! agréa John.

-Bien sûr, nous l'avons installé en soin car il semblait mal au point. Si vous désirez, nous pouvons aller le voir...

-Oui, nous allons le ramener avec nous, précisa Véronica.

-Parfait, certifia Walid en les conduisant dans un petit tunel où au bout Challenger faisait les cent pas derrière des gardes armés. Il ne paraissait pas du tout blessé!

-Vous pouvez le laisser partir!

Les gardes se poussèrent pour laisser le scientifique qui les regarda tour à tour pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien et il les accompagna vers la sortie...

Trycia se reposait, accoudée contre la rembarde à examiner les petit signe inquiétant de cette nui pourtant tranquille. Tommy, Annia et Karie avaient finalement trouver le sommeil au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Elle espérait que son père revienne au plus vite avec les parents des gamins... Non qu'ils étaient insupportable! Quel idée aussi d'avoir suivit son père, à l'heure qu'il était sa mère devait mourir sur place! Elle tourna les talons et fit face à William.

-Je vais domir, si il ne sont pas de retour demain, j'irai à leur recherche, je vous souhaite bonne nuit Trycia, dit-il en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur la joue. 

Étonnée, elle le regarda monter à l'étage. Il était réellement beau, remarqua-t-elle soudainement. Avec ses cheveux brun pâle au reflet châtain, ses yeux pers et son petit sourire, il avait tout pour charmer. Même qu'elle pouvait devier un corps bien bâti sous sa chemise, puis il était grand, moins que son frère cependant. Elle comprenait Marguerite d'avoir tombé totalement amoureuse de John... Mais il y avait entre eux autre chose qu'une attirance réciproque très puisssante... quelque chose qui se voyait au premier coup d'oeil lorsqu'il était l'un près de l'autre. C'est pourquoi elle doutais fort que William arrive à s'interposer entre eux. Elle échappa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers l'élévateur qui s'était mit en marche. Quand elle vut son père pénétrer le seuil de la Tree House, elle lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

-Je croyais que vous n'alliez jamais revenir! Que c'est-il passé?

Marguerite entra suivit de Roxton, Véronica et Malone, puis se permit de répondre.

-Nous avons passé nos heures perdues dans un tribu souterraine. 

-Nous avons apprit que Véronica est la reine du plateau, continua John.

La grande concernée sourit et alla derrière la cuisine pour se préparer un petit casse-croute.

-Mon frère dort?

Trycia hocha de la tête.

Marguerite déposa sa ceinture d'arme, remmercia la jeune femme d'avoir gardé les enfants et alla rapidement à l'étage. Elle y trouva Tommy et Annia endormit, leur donna chacun un doux baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre croisant Véronica.

Ils eurent cette nuit là une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*********************************************************************

GOOD nouvelle!!!! j'ai mon cartable!!! suite bientôt les filles!!!! 


	5. Disparus et retrouvés

Chapitre 4: «Disparus et Retrouvé»

Le lendemain matin, une chaleur étouffante couvrait la Tree House. Jamais il n'avait fait aussi chaud! Les sept aventuriers s'étaient complètement jetés soit sur une chaise ou un sofa prenant soin de ne pas trop coller l'autre! Si ça n'avait pas été de la pudeur, ils se seraient tous mit nue! Malgré la grande joie des enfants et leur incroyable réserve d'énergie, ils se plaignaient un peu contre ce soleil accablant! Marguerite se leva soudainement sous les regards de ses amis.

-Où vas-tu? Questionna Véronica qui avait remonté ses cheveux et s'épongeait d'une serviette humide comme à peu près tout le monde.

-Puisque je suis trop intelligente, je vais me rafraîchir dans une douche froide.

Roxton l'aurait volontiers rejoint, surtout avec cet air astucieux qu'elle prenait, mais décida de la laisser y aller seule... Ils suivirent l'exemple de Lady Roxton en prenant une douche... mais cela ne suffit pas à atténuer cette chaleur qui commençait à les peser!

-C'est presque impossible! S'écria Challenger, il doit faire au moins 45°C!!! Cela est sûrement du à la croûte terrestre ou encore au système solaire qui...

Puis George s'engagea dans un long discours sur le système solaire en mouvement ou le milieu de la terre. Trycia exaspérée autant que Marguerite par ce long exposé se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Lady Roxton qui s'était forcée à hocher de la tête sur chaque phrase finie par crier

-Stop! Je t'en prit... pour l'amour de dieu, tu m'étourdie plus encore que cette chaleur avec tes savoirs scientifiques!

John, Malone et Véronica émirent un petit rire amusé.

Le visionnaire se tut et se leva pour marcher vers son laboratoire en souriant.

Marguerite ferma les yeux... dormir serait la meilleure solution pour oublier le soleil et la température. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans l'après-midi, elle se lova dans les bras de John en grelottant! Roxton ouvrit les yeux et serra sa femme. Non seulement il ne faisait plus chaud, mais il gelait presque sur place. Challenger sortit de son laboratoire avec son manteau d'expédition.

-L'atmosphère de ce plateau est complètement déréglée!

Marguerite courue vers la chambre de Ryan, Karie et Annia pour leur enfiler des pantalons et des chandails. Ensuite elle les emmitoufla sous les couvertures et les laissa dormir. Au passage elle prit son manteau et celui de Roxton avant de redescendre en bas.

-Écoute Challenger, je ne sais plus si j'ai réellement envie de rester sur ce plateau afin de retrouver la foutu porte! Parce que vois-tu... en deux jour, j'ai failli mourir noyée, dévorée et maintenant je sens que je vais attraper une maladie mortelle! S'exclama Marguerite en se pointant devant le petit groupe.

Véronica et Trycia éclatèrent de rire.

-Ma chère Marguerite... ce n'est pas moins prudent à Londres, mais nous restons aussi pour aider Véronica à retrouver ses parents.

La jeune blonde sourit tristement en regardant Lady Roxton croiser les bras et se laisser tomber sur le sofa près de John qui la serra pour la protéger du froid. 

William restait assit sur sa chaise en posant un regard insistant sur Marguerite.

-Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, maugréa-t-il

-Comme nous tous! Approuva-t-elle.

Soudainement la température redevint normal. Marguerite, comme tout le monde, se débarrassa de son manteau. 

Ce fut Véronica qui monta à l'étage pour enlever la doublure des enfants. Lorsqu'elle poussa le drap qui séparait la chambre, elle se mit à trembler. Elle vérifia la pièce de fond en combre, mais aucune trace de Karie et les enfants de Roxton et Marguerite! Elle fouilla l'étage renversant à son passage beaucoup d'objet! Paniquée, elle finit par crier au bord des larmes:

-Ned!!!

Au son de ce cri déchirant de désespoir, Marguerite se leva brusquement suivit de son mari et Malone. Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune femme demanda:

-Qui a-t-il? 

-Ils ont disparut! Tommy, Annia et mon bébé!

Le visage de Marguerite blêmit tandis que son souffle tentait de rester calme. Elle ne pu dire un seul mot tant la crainte envahissait son être.

Roxton fit quelques pas vers sa femme qui ne bougeait plus avec une expression de vide peignant son visage pâle. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux gris-vert. John essayait de ne pas s'emporter et de ne pas courir hors de la Tree House pour retrouver Annia et Tommy... Marguerite avait besoin de lui...

La réaction qu'elle adopta vis à vis son mari les surpris tous. Même Véronica, qui se calmait dans les bras de Malone, haussa les sourcils.

-Ne me touche pas!!! Cria Marguerite en poussant rageusement Lord Roxton pour passer.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils complètement ahuris en la suivant de près. 

Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, prit sa ceinture d'arme sur la table sous les yeux de William qui l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'eut atteint l'élévateur.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Elle ignora la main de Will ainsi que John qui voulu la prendre par les épaules et s'enfonça dans l'élévateur qu'elle mit en marche.

Roxton n'eut pas le temps d'entrer avec elle et du attendre que l'ascenseur remonte. Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de la Tree House, il la rattrapa.

-Marguerite!

Mais elle continuait d'avancer dans la jungle sans se soucier de sa présence. Alors, il la retint par les épaules et la tourna vers lui. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage le blessa plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Marguerite... je t'en prit, calme-toi!

Marguerite recula d'un pas. Elle aurait du rester à Londres, mais au lieu de cela elle l'avait suivit! Elle l'avait pourtant averti... si quelque chose arrivait à Annia et Tommy se serait par sa faute! Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le fixa dans les yeux elle sut qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'agissait pas comme elle le devait. Ces yeux qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait cru en elle démontrant à quel point il l'aimait... Il dissimulait à présent une réelle tristesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était sans doute autant déchiré qu'elle... Elle secoua la tête.

-John... murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, pardonne-moi... mais tu... mais je ne veux pas les perdre!

Roxton passa une main dans les cheveux de Marguerite en la serrant davantage contre lui.

-Nous allons les retrouver, promit-il, je le jure!

Les épaules de sa femme se secouèrent signe qu'elle pleurait, mais en silence. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler les événements, toutefois la seule pensée que quelque chose était arrivé à Annia et Tommy lui serrait durement la gorge. Ils les retrouveraient quoiqu'il lui en coûterait! 

Marguerite leva la tête vers lui et déclara:

-J'ai tellement mal... je sais que peut-être ils sont en sécurité... mais tout ce que j'aime fini par disparaître John! Je les aime beaucoup trop pour les perdre... je...

John l'interrompit en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peux compter sur moi... fait moi confiance... je t'aime Marguerite, dit-il en l'embrassant

Le goût de ce baiser semblait être celui de la détresse et du désespoir. La jeune femme s'adonna à cette étreinte comme si l'occasion de sentir John contre elle de cette façon ne reviendrait plus!

-Rentrons, nous allons préparer nos choses et puis Malone et Véronica ont besoin de venir avec nous...

-Bien sûr, dit-elle doucement en prenant la main de Lord Roxton.

De retour à la Tree House Malone, Véronica, Roxton et Marguerite préparèrent des provisions et couverture lorsque soudain la température devint une seconde fois glaciale. Challenger se tourna vers eux avec un regard grave, comme si dans son cerveau en ébullition lui était parvenu un fait certain! Puis la température revint normal tandis que Marguerite et Véronica disparurent! John et Ned se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où leur femme s'était volatilisé en criant leur nom. 

Roxton prit son fusil et tourna les talons vers l'élévateur suivit de Malone. William leur bloqua le passage.

-Pousse-toi Will! S'impatienta John. 

Il ne voulait pas avoir les commentaires de son frère... du moins pas maintenant!

-Ne soit pas ridicule! Tu vas sortir pour aller où? Tu ne le sais même pas!

-Ma femme, mon fils et ma fille sont: je ne sais où et je devrais rester sans rien dire à attendre de leur nouvelle! s'écria-t-il 

-Nous devons les retrouver, approuva Ned aussi déterminé que Roxton.

-Alors je vous accompagne, décida William.

Il le devait car si quelque chose était arrivé à Marguerite, cela le concernait autant que son frère... enfin...

Trycia vint les rejoindre avec une mine assurée.

-Je viens aussi! Dit-elle, plus nous serons, plus nous pourrons suivre des chemins différents afin de les retracer.

Roxton haussa les épaules d'un air presque désinvolte! Il se fichait bien d'y aller seul! Il voulait simplement ramener sa famille! 

Challenger décida de ne pas les suivre préférant établir des graphiques sur les changements de température et surveiller la Tree House était très nécessaire.

Une fois dans la jungle, nos aventuriers avançaient à l'aveuglette ne sachant pas du tout où mettre les pieds d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucun indice de l'endroit où avait attérit les femmes et les enfants. Roxton et Malone ne laissait non plus le temps à Trycia et William de souffler un peu! Fatigué le frère de John fit une pause et récria:

-Nous voulons tous les revoir, mais soit raisonnable Johnny! Nous ignorons totalement quelle direction emprunter!

-Il a raison, murmura Trycia malgré elle, nous nous éloignons probablement du but!

Ned tout aussi résolut que Roxton à continuer décréta:

-Nous allons continuer les recherche avec où sans vous... alors soit vous nous suivez soit vous prenez votre chemin!

-Ne me touchez pas! cria Marguerite en luttant de force contre deux hommes à la carrure puissante.

En vain! Ils réussirent à la saisir! Véronica essaya de s'échapper, mais elle fut emporter, elle aussi, par deux hommes loin du terrain de combat! Leurs armes au sol, elles ne pouvaient rien tenter sous peur de mettre les guerriers plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà! Elles se résignèrent à les suivre... 

Ils les conduisirent devant une merveilleuse citée perdue semblable à celle des Incas dans le Machu Pichu! De fabuleuse construction de pierre entourait le paysage pour terminer sur un temple énorme.

-Aller avancez! Grogna l'un des hommes aux Lady.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner! Rétorqua Marguerite.

Il ignora son commentaire et la poussa en avant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entré du temple où s'allongeait des milliers d'escaliers de pierre. Un homme complètement inconnu, aux cheveux noir et à la peau basané avec pour seul vêtement un « Pan », se tenait devant elles.

-Bienvenu mesdames! Je ne croix pas que votre petit passage dans mon temple soit la meilleure chose qu'il vous soit arrivé... quoique... pour moi ce l'est! Je vais enfin éliminer la reine du plateau et prendre le pouvoir! Par chance, trois gamins on atterrit dans l'enceinte de ma tribu et puisqu'ils y a peu d'enfants d'origine anglaise j'en déduis que l'un deux est l'enfant de vous Véronica... ou bien les trois! 

Le sang des deux femmes se glacèrent, cependant Véronoca s'efforça de paraître impassible et dit:

-Quelle preuve avez-vous?

Il frappa dans ses mains et deux sauvages le rejoignirent avec Annia, Karie et Tommy.

-mmaammann!!! Cria joyeusement le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers Marguerite!

-Ça alors... en voilà un d'éliminé! 

Annia resta silencieuse au grand soulagement des deux femmes et Karie fixait intensément sa mère.

-Bon tant pis! Dit-il en faisant signe au garde de le suivre avec ses prisonniers voyant qu'il ne pouvait deviner laquelle des deux petites filles étaient celle de Véronica. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus évident! La ressemblance des deux fillettes avec leur mère étaient tellement frappante!

Ils amenèrent les deux femmes dans une grande aire ouverte au milieu des maisons incas où il était entreposé des troncs d'arbres.

-Attachez les puis les enfants au cachot!

-Non! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Marguerite et Véronica.

Roxton commença à s'impatienter de voir William et Trycia complètement épuisé sur un rocher.

-En route! Força-t-il en reprenant le chemin avec Malone suivit de loin par la fille de Challenger et le frère de Roxton.

Soudainement le soleil se réchauffa rendant l'atmosphère impossible! Les deux hommes qui marchaient à l'avant s'éclipsèrent d'un coup!

Ned et John tombèrent contre l'herbe. Le reporter leva les yeux vers l'horizon et se remit sur pied en apercevant les armes de Marguerite et Véronica.

-Roxton!

Celui-ci couru vers son ami, puis examina les revolvers. Aucun doute la dessus, sa femme était passé par-là!

-Plus de temps à perdre!

Il hocha la tête et suivirent les traces de pas imprégnés dans l'herbe.

-Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais du rester à Londres, articula Trycia figée devant l'emplacement du chapeau qu'avait Roxton sur la tête.

-Moi aussi! ria William

La jeune femme ébaucha un sourire, puis demanda:

-Mais vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? Non laissez... je sais déjà la réponse! Reprit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Lui-même ne savais plus vraiment... alors qu'elle imagine un scénario ne le dérangeait pas! 

-Il ne reste plus que nous deux! soupira-t-elle

-Suis-je si déplaisant! railla-t-il

-Hum... maintenant que vous me le faites penser... je ne sais pas! Nous sommes loin de la Tree House dites-moi?

-C'est que... habituellement j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, mais je ne connais pas l'endroit et...

-Attendez! je vous arrête! Ne me dites pas que vous ne seriez pas capable de retrouver notre...

Un cri de T-Rex l'interrompit. Des pas lourds firent vibrer la surface de la terre les faisant sursauter.

-Vous ferez vos reproches plus tard! récria-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à courir!

Marguerite afficha un regard à demi soulager et inquiète de savoir ses enfants en sûreté en ignorant ce qui allait leur arriver. Comme pour répondre à ses intuitions muettes, le psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir lança d'un ton presque diabolique:

-J'ai l'honneur de vous faire part Véronica que vous brûlerez bientôt à ce tronc d'arbre avec votre fille! Car je suis convaincu que la petite blonde est votre descendante. Et vous Lady. dit-il à l'adresse de Marguerite, nous avons toujours besoin d'aide dans les mines, vos enfants feront très bien l'affaire dans un an ou deux! Quant à vous... je dois vous tuer... en fait je n'ai pas de raison, simplement pour le plaisir de vous voir morte!

Si des yeux aurait pu assassiner d'un regard, Véronica était certaine que ce fou devant eux serait mort à la seconde même tant Marguerite lançait des éclaires! Lorsque l'homme fut hors de vue Lady Krux se tourna vers la jeune blonde. 

-Tu as une idée pour nous faire sortir d'ici?

-Oui et non...

-C'est-à-dire, insista Marguerite

-Où est passé Marguerite Krux? Celle qui séduisait pour s'en sortir, ria Véronica

-Mmmh... cet homme est peut-être fou, mais pas stupide au point de tombé sous le charme d'une femme qui veut à tout prit s'échapper!

Marguerite soupira pendant que Véronica levait lentement la tête au loin tandis qu'un sourire illuminait son visage.

-À moins bien entendu que Malone et Roxton viennent à notre secours!

-Pardon? interrogea Marguerite en posant son regard sur John et Ned qui s'approchait lentement!

-John!

Roxton ne prit pas la peine d'examiner les alentours et se précipita vers sa femme. Il lui donna un baiser bref et possessif comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien devant lui. À peine quelques heures s'étaient écouler entre le moment où elle était disparut et le moment où il avait été sans elle... pourtant il avait eu une peur atroce!

-Je t'ai manqué? demanda-t-il avec un magnifique sourire.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux. Il défit les cordes qui serrait ses poignets contre le tronc d'arbre et prit sa par un simple réflexe. Ils se tournèrent vers Malone qui serrait Véronica dans ses bras.

-Tommy et Annia sont dans le cachot du temple! s'exclama Marguerite.

Un second poids s'effaça de la poitrine de John. Il déclara fermement:

-Allons les chercher!

Essoufflée Trycia suivit le décor des yeux. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'avoir échappé à l'énorme T-Rex, qui les avait poursuivit pendant au moins quinze minutes, et encore plus d'être dans un endroit sûre... Ou du moins, quasiment sûre! Puisqu'ils étaient près d'un lac, elle ne serait donc pas surprise de voir resurgir un dinosaure marin!

-Tout va bien? s'enquit Will

-Oui... merci

-Il serait préférable de passer la nuit ici, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, alors nous avons tout juste le temps de trouver du bois pour un feu et de se doucher dans le lac avant que la nuit tombe.

Voyant que Trycia ne bougeait pas, il insista:

-Alors? Vous plongez à l'eau? Je vais chercher du bois...

Sur ces mots il prit un petit chemin dans la jungle.

Profitant de son absence, la jeune femme enleva ses vêtements et mit un pied à l'eau. Une eau exquise! Elle y plongea aussitôt et remonta avec un sentiment de bien-être. En sommes, depuis leur arrivé sur le plateau elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue. 

William revint avec plusieurs brindilles d'allumage et de branche plus épaisse. Il les déposa lentement pour ensuite chercher Trycia du regard. Il la vit se tourner vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant.

-L'eau est excellente, venez!

Venir??? Elle semblait pourtant sérieuse!

-Vous attendez quoi? interrogea-t-elle avec un petit air innocent, je ne vais pas vous agressez! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Certes, elle non! Mais lui! Non qu'il ne lui ferait du mal, mais devant certain « stimuli » Il était normal qu'il réagisse en fonction de ses désires! Donc comme un garçon sage, il répondit en faignant d'être impassible:

-Non, je dois préparer le dîner si mademoiselle prévoit manger! Je vais me mettre à la chasse!

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et tourna le dos avec un regard satisfait. Elle avait intimidé le beau William Roxton et cela lui avait agréablement plut! À un certain moment, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre. Elle l'avait, en quelque sorte, provoqué ne sachant pas sa réaction à venir. N'empêche qu'il avait agit en parfait gentleman.

Marguerite, Roxton, Malone et Véronica durent éviter plusieurs gardes dans le temple et trouver le bon passage qui menait aux cellules. Ils finirent par déboucher dans les cartiers de prison où John vérifia chacune des petites pièces pour enfin trouver celle de leur petit.

-Papa! s'écria Tommy en courant vers lui.

Roxton ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en passant sa main entre les barreaux et Marguerite, Véronica et Malone ne prirent pas trente seconde pour venir le rejoindre. Karie couru vers sa mère et son père, mais Annia dormait paisiblement sur le petit lit de fortune.

-Mon grand, va réveiller ta soeur, pria Marguerite, nous allons partir d'ici.

Le petit s'exécuta pendant que des pas leur avisèrent la présence d'un homme qui approchait.

-Chut... chuchota Marguerite en se faufilant derrière une crevasse avec la jeune blonde. 

Les deux hommes attendirent l'inconnu avec un petit plan derrière la tête. Le garde s'avança et distingua Malone à genoux, incliné en deux.

-Que faites-vous! demanda l'homme d'un ton méprisant.

-Je... j'ai... bégaya Ned.

-Pardon? 

-Je... j'espérait que...

Roxton fit apparition derrière le garde en souriant. Il tourna son revolver pour assener un coup puissant sous la nuque de l'homme qui s'effondra lourdement contre le sol.

-Bien joué! s'exclamèrent Malone et John en riant.

Marguerite et Véronica sortirent de leur trou. Ned fut le plus rapide fouillant le garde pour trouver un anneau remplit de clés diverses.

-Bingo! Mais laquelle est la bonne?

Lady Roxton s'empara du trousseau en adressant un clin d'oeil à son mari.

-Je m'y connais en serrure!

Elle examina furtivement les clés et trouva rapidement la bonne qu'elle inséra dans la petite serrure métallique. Tommy couru dans les bras de ses parents, puis John prit son fils dans ses bras et Marguerite s'occupa d'Annia qu'elle prit contre son épaule. Quel soulagement! Les aventuriers sortirent du temple sans trop de mal. Ce fut seulement à l'extérieur, au bas des escaliers de pierres que les ennuis commencèrent. Une masse de « gentil, petit soldat » bolquaient leur chemin. 

Et à priori, ils en voulaient à Véronica et sa fille. Jamais de toute sa vie Malone n'eut autant peur. Tout se déroula très vite pendant que le chef du clan ordonnait l'exécution du Véronica. L'un des hommes munis de flèches en tira une qui atterrit sur l'épaule de sa femme. Celle-ci bascula sous le choc. Voyant que l'un de ses hommes avait manqué sa cible, le chef voulu en finir lui-même, mais Malone couru vers sa fille en pleure et sa femme quand soudainement ils disparurent laissant Marguerite et Roxton face à leurs ennemis visiblement fâché.

Oui, cette fois, Marguerite aurait préférer disparaître n'importe où sauf où elle était! Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'avantage du nombre. Par conséquent, s'il ne tentait rien, ils finiraient certainement leur jour embroché par une lance ou une flèche. 

Roxton réfléchit à toute allure, la seule idée qui lui vint en tête fut la plus insensé qu'il n'eut jamais eu, mais c'était l'unique solution. Alors sans prévenir, il sortit d'une main son arme et tira une balle dans la poitrine du roi qui s'effondra lentement, presque au ralentit, contre terre. Ses fidèles protecteurs se retournèrent interloqués. John prit la main libre de sa femme après avoir ranger son arme et l'entraîna dans sa course folle. Ils finirent tant bien que mal à atteindre la jungle. 

Épuisée, Marguerite reprit son souffle derrière un arbre. Ils étaient parvenus à éviter les dernières flèches que leur avait lancées leur agresseur et maintenant à l'abri Tommy s'exclama dans les bras de son père:

-On y retourne?

Ses parents écarquillèrent les yeux.

-On a eu notre part d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, affirma son père, à présent nous avons qu'à espérer retrouver notre chemin jusqu'à la Tree House avant de tomber dans la noirceur totale!

Ce qui était très probable, remarqua Marguerite, puisque le soleil était déjà couché et le ciel se tapissait lentement de gris.

Véronica tomba au sol de la maison dans l'arbre avec sa fille à son cou et son mari à quelque centimètre d'elle. Malone se redressa, puis se posa au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu te sens comment? demanda-t-il en enlevant lentement le bout de la flèche incérée dans sa chaire.

-Comme une personne qui a reçu une flèche dans l'épaule, mais ça va, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Challenger vint les rejoindre avec une expression qui ne cachait pas sa nervosité.

-Seigneur Véronica! Tout vas bien? Où est Trycia?

-Je me porte à merveille... mais votre fille hum...

-Est en sécurité avec William, continua Ned en prenant Karie dans ses bras.

George revint à peine quelque minute plus tard avec tout le nécessaire pour faire un bandage pendant que Malone lui racontait leur mésaventure. Ils allèrent ensuite border Karie, puis s'assirent sur le sofa attendant, ou plutôt espérant le retour de leur amis.

Tryica était sortit de l'eau depuis assez longtemps. D'ailleurs, William était lui-même dans le lac. Donc la jeune rousse se reposait aisément sur une couverture, vêtu néanmoins de ses vêtements salles. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour dormir lorsque Will vint s'assoire face à elle et lui demanda:

-Vous dormez?

Elle s'accouda pour mieux le voir et lui répondit:

-Non... par contre j'y parviendrais sans doute mieux si vous ne m'adresseriez plus la parole!

-Logique, mais avant j'aurais une question, vous permettez?

Elle haussa les épaules l'incitant à continuer.

-Pourquoi avoir accompagné votre père quand vous aviez la possibilité de rester à Londres?

-Simple... je n'avais pas envie de le voir disparaître encore trois et j'ai aussi échapper à mon fiancé, Charles, il aime beaucoup plus l'argent du célèbre Pr. George Édouard Challenger que moi! Ce étant dit... bonne nuit!

Elle se recoucha, puis cette fois s'endormit.

Marguerite et Roxton marchait lentement, presque à l'aveuglette... leurs bras commençaient à ne plus se faire sentir à force de supporter les deux petits sagement endormit.

-John, soupira Marguerite, nous ne voyons même pas où nous mettons les pieds!

-Remarque que tu as raison, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus se sont les raptors!

-Tu as le don de rendre les choses très rassurante! s'exaspéra-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Roxton n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer qu'il fut projeter lui, ainsi que sa femme et leurs enfants, qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras, sur la table de la Tree House.

-Wow! s'écria Malone sous la surprise de les avoir vu tomber, vous allez bien?

-Aie, finit par dire Marguerite.

-Oui je croix que nous sommes intacte, précisa Roxton..

Annia avait sursauter dans les bras de sa mère, mais cela n'eut pas la force de la réveiller, tandis que Tommy dormait encore comme une souche.

-Nous avons eu de la chance que la table ne se brise pas, déclara Véronica beaucoup pour taquiner.

-C'est plutôt mon dos qui a eu la chance de ne pas se briser! ironisa Marguerite en se redressant pour se remettre debout.

Lorsqu'ils eurent couché leur enfants après les avoir fixé un petit moment de peur de les avoir encore s'évaporer, ils sortirent de la petite pièce, puis Marguerite leva les yeux vers John.

-Je vais prendre un bain... cela va me détendre.

-Bonne idée, moi je descend prendre une douche.

Sans plus résister, il s'empara doucement des lèvres de sa femme dans un baiser qui les aurait fait chavirer si Marguerite n'y aurait pas mit terme.

-John... tu sais... j'ai besoin d'un bain, pouffa-t-elle en voyant l'expression déçu qu'il affichait.

-Bon... j'ai comprit, ria-t-il en essayant de prendre une mine offusquée, je laisse madame en paix! 

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna.

Quelques heures plus tard, Marguerite, complètement détendue dans sa chemise de nuit se glissa sous les couverture pour se serrer contre John qui dormait... Une subite envie de le réveiller la titilla, mais elle n'eut pas à le faire car il ouvrit les yeux avec son sourire espiègle.

-Je commençais à croire que tu préférais ton bain moussant que notre lit!

-mmh... non, non, assura-t-elle malicieusement en embrassant son beau Lord Roxton. Elle du s'arracher à regret de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit un petit bruit de pas. Elle fit signe à John de regarder pour apercevoir deux petits intrus à quelque centimètre de leur lit.

-Papa... maman... moi et Annia et bien nous... 

-Venez! insistèrent Marguerite et Roxton d'une même voix attendrit en se redressant un peu.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et bondirent sur le lit entre leurs parents.

-Maintenant mes amours, dodo! ordonna gentiment Marguerite.

Elle éteignit la chandelle et s'allongea tout comme John. Elle serra la main de son mari... un peu par instinct ou par habitude, puis finit par s'endormir en écoutant les souffles réguliers de Tommy et Annia.

*********************************************************************

wow!!!! fini enfin!!!!! un ti review!!! moi mettre la suite en premier ici pour pouvoir avoir des reviews??? non pas du tout!!! lolll


	6. Filtre et Poison

Un **gros merci** les filles pour **vos reviews!!! ****_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que vous aimez toujours ma fic…_ même si je trouve que ça s'éloigne pas mal de M&R qu'on connaît……. Pas de ma faute c'est que j'avais déjà écrit la première partie avant de voir les autres saisons etc… En tout cas dans se chapitre, après _Calista, Danielle et Adrienne_…. **Voici une autre femme à détester!!! **_Remarquez que les lettre du nom de mon nouveau personnage sont aussi dans les trois nom ci-dessous!_Mwahahah!**

**_Chapitre 5: «Filtre et poison»_**

En ce matin ensoleillé, les membres de la Tree House dormaient encore lorsque soudainement Trycia et William tombèrent précisément sur le laboratoire de George. La belle rousse se dégagea de Will en demandant:

-Vous allez bien?

Celui-ci se releva. Par chance les flacons et les éprouvettes ne l'avait pas endomagé, mais elles avaient toutes été détruite. Avec le grabuge qu'ils avaient causé Challenger s'était réveillé et restait sur le seuil de son laboratoire. Il était réellement ravi de revoir sa fille en sécurité et il était concient que tout ce remue-ménage n'était qu'un accident, mais il ne pouvait retirer son air abattu. 

-Je suis désolé, articula Trycia.

-Ce n'est pas de vos fautes, soupira Challenger, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposez, je vais réparer les dégâts. 

-Papa! Maman! Cria le petit Tommy, j'ai entendu du bruit!

Marguerite ouvrit un oeil et sourit à son petit garçon. Elle s'étira paresseusement, puis sauta du lit. Elle jugea préférable d'enfiler immédiatement des vêtements convenable et prit Tommy dans ses bras pour laisser John et Annia dormir.

-De quoi parles-tu mon coeur? Interrogea-t-elle

-Un bruit!

-Allons voir!

Elle descendit les escaliers et tomba face à William et Trycia.

-Vous êtes de retour! Vous, vous en êtes bien sortie?

-Oui… et toi aussi à ce que je vois! Déclara Will heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

La petite Karie pendant ce temps descendait les marches hésitante. Lorsque Tommy l'aperçu, Marguerite du le déposer au sol. Une fois qu'elle eut relevé la tête, elle s'attarda à la magnifique bague que portait Trycia.

-Mais elle est splendide! Remarqua-t-elle en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour l'admirer de plus près.

-Merci…

-Vous êtes fiancée ou mariée? 

Trycia ria doucement, c'était la première fois que Lady Marguerite Roxton lui accordait des paroles autres que de la reconnaissance ou de la politesse. 

-Fiancée.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, étrangement elle se revoyait à cet âge, évasive sur son mariage, préférant ne pas beaucoup en parler… oui Trycia avait des problème avec son futur mari.

-Tu n'as pas changé! Toujours accroc aux bijoux, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu! Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux, ma passion ne changera probablement jamais! 

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour s'y servir un tasse de café.

-papa… papa… papa lève toi! Dit doucement Annia.

La petite ne parlait pas beaucoup à 2 ans, mais elle avait déjà de bonne base pour son âge! John ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu veux quoi belle ange? Je paris que tu veux rejoindre Tommy!

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Bon… alors je me lève!

Il se leva, enfila une chemise qu'il entra dans son pantalon et se retourna vers sa fille avec un petit sourire.

-Allez princesse!

Il la souleva du lit pour la faire planer dans les airs jusqu'au bas des escaliers où la petite cessa de rire pour aller vers son frère et Karie. Véronica arrivait lentement derrière lui et prit la tasse de café que lui tendait Marguerite. 

-Merci… hum… Roxton, pourrais-tu aller chasser pour le petit déjeuné? Demanda la belle blonde. 

-Bien sûr Véronica! 

Il prit son chapeau, sa ceinture d'arme et son Rifle, puis s'installa dans l'élévateur. William vint à sa rencontre.

-Je t'accompagne!

Ils atteignirent le bas de la Tree House pour emprunter le chemin le plus dense. Ils prirent ensuite la clairière où ils attendirent tout les deux derrière les buissons tandis qu'un raptor guettait sournoisement sa proie. Will et John tirèrent ensemble au moment où le prédateur s'élançait sur un "lièvre". Le raptor tomba avec un petit grognement sourd. Une joie connue s'empara des deux frère, comme au bon vieux temps où les deux chasseur partaient en expédition pour rapporter fièrement leurs trophées. Ils se donnèrent une petite tape fraternel sur l'épaule en se félicitant. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent dans l'aire ouverte où reposait le dinosaure.

-Tu sais Johnny, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal lorsque je me suis fait passer pour mort…

-Le passé restera le passé, l'important c'est que tu sois de retour!

-Oui et puis du reste tu as trouver le bonheur avec Marguerite.

-Parfaitement! Et puisque nous tombons encore sur le sujet… tu es contre mon mariage?

Au fond John posait cette question uniquement pour mettre les choses au point avec William, peu importait sa réponse!

-Non… enfin, au début peut-être, mais plus maintenant!

C'était la vérité! Tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait croiser le regard de Trycia avec ses airs d'ange. Il continua:

-Pour être franc, j'ai toujours été "épris" de Marguerite et savoir que tu avais réussi à gagner son coeur m'a complètement sidéré… Dieu sait combien de temps j'ai essayé de la séduire! Elle était vraiment inaccessible… alors je suis devenu son ami, mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai plus les même sentiments pour elle qu'auparavant, c'est sans doute mon égaux qui a été blesser en vous voyant ensemble… mais vous semblez réellement heureux et je vous retrouve tout les deux changé en quelque sorte…

Roxton hocha la tête. 

-Que sais-tu à propos d'elle? Tu sembles en savoir plus sur elle qu'elle-même!

Will s'arrêta devant le raptor et détourna les yeux.

-Je… n'en sais pas plus que toi…

-Non c'est faux… sinon comment aurais-tu appris qu'elle avait été Miss Smith… 

-Écoute Johnny… je sais des choses sur ta femmes que je ne peux pas te révéler! Beaucoup de gens important connaissent la vrai identité, mais tant que son père ne se sera pas manifesté je dois me taire…

Roxton n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Will était au courant de l'identité de sa femme et il ne voulait rien lui dire!

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis? Elle a été abandonné très jeune, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'est plus la moindre idée de qui elle est!

-Je sais, coupa William, aller aide moi à soulever le raptor!

John secoua la tête désolé qu'il ne puisse en apprendre davantage. Son frère voulait rester clos sur le sujet, soit! Mais il ne tarderait pas à découvrir la vérité! Donc, il aida Will en soulevant la tête du dinosaure tandis qu'ils se remirent sur le chemin de la Tree House. 

Marguerite but une autre gorger de son café brûlant en jetant un coup d'oeil à Annia et Tommy. C'était précisément à cet âge qu'elle avait été laissé en pensionnat. Elle n'avait plus eu dès lors, des nouvelles de ses parents. Véronica avait eu la chance de les avoir connus pendant au moins dix ans, mais elle… Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait raviver ses souvenirs, pas même l'odeur du parfum de sa mère ou encore la voix de son père. Tout était vide dans sa mémoire, comme si cette partie de sa vie n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait longtemps rêvassé sur son identité véritable en gardant sur elle la pensé qu'un jour peut-être elle les retrouverait… C'était pour cette raison qu'elle tentait de donner à ses enfants le plus d'attention possible, leur donner ce qu'elle n'avait pu obtenir! Elle savait trop combien c'était difficile de se réveiller un matin vers l'âge de treize ans et d'avoir besoin du réconfort que seul des parents peuvent donner… ou simplement besoin d'une phrase attendrit… C'était fou comme cela l'avait manqué dans ses débuts d'adolescence! Elle maudissait William d'avoir remit le sujet sur le tapi! Jusqu'ici, elle avait apprit à vivre avec le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ni sa natalité, ceci, même si elle avait fait des recherches! Mais voilà qu'il faisait rennaître en elle une stupide tristesse incontrôlable. Elle n'était même pas légalement marié avec John et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en accaparé! Comme si sa seule présence près de lui effaçait toute les lois autours d'eux. Après trois ans de vie commune, sans compter les trois autres années sur le plateau, elle avait pensé ne plus rester sous son charme ou encore ne plus sentir la complicité qu'ils avaient par un simple regard. Et non… tout y était resté et elle avait la certitude que rien n'allait changer! Elle regarda Trycia s'asseoir devant elle et lui sourit gentiment sans pour autant se défiler de ses réflexions. À présent que Will avait fait renaître son envie de savoir qui elle était, elle établissait quelque plans pour le temps qu'elle serait de retour à Londres. À 34 ans, elle avait finalement besoin de savoir. On ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'oublie du passé pour toujours! John l'avait aidé à calmer ses démons et ses peurs, pour cela elle le lui revaudrait toute sa vie! En rencontrant Roxton, tout le reste de sa vie avait prit un court différent, un chemin qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru emprunter un jour… Elle avait tout fait dans les débuts de leur rencontre pour lui mener la vie dure et se montrer insuportable, pourtant il n'avait pas lâcher prise! Elle était d'ailleurs tombé follement amoureuse de lui dès l'instant où il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle…

-Marguerite? Vous allez bien? Demanda Trycia en examinant le visage semi-triste de Lady Roxton.

Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'on s'adressait à elle.

-Oui… oui… 

-Vous aviez l'air à l'autre bout du monde! Constata la jeune rousse.

-mmh peut-être, répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle avait une envie inexplicable de voir John franchir l'élévateur!

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt John et William marchait tranquillement dans le sentier menant à la Tree House.

-Tu entend! Dit soudainement Will en s'arrêtant de marcher enlevant la tête de la bête de sur l'épaule de son frère. 

Roxton tendit l'oreille et approuva:

-Oui… des pas pressés!

Les deux chasseurs sortirent leurs armes en même temps avant d'apercevoir une silhouette se faufiler entre les arbres et venir s'écraser contre le sol devant leurs pieds. En fait, c'était une femme vêtu d'une robe déchiré par endroit. John fronça les sourcils en tournant le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Il repoussa les mèches qui cachaient les traits de visage de l'étrangère.

-Que faisons-nous d'elle? Interrogea Will en s'approchant pour la regarder de plus près.

-Je ne sais pas… hésita John en fixant le visage innocent. 

Il avait apprit à se méfier de toute personne sur ce plateau… y comprit les femmes qui semblaient vulnérable. Néanmoins quelque chose le poussa à la prendre dans ses bras en disant:

-Retournons à la Tree House… essais de traîner le raptor.

Marguerite entendit l'élévateur se mettre en marche. Elle mit les pieds au sol et rejoignit l'ascenseur de bois. William fut le premier à entrer traînant un raptor. Elle ne trouva pas la force de lui sourire. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si elle se sentait d'humeur morose! Lorsque John montra le bout de son nez se fut derrière une femme endormit ou évanouit.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant la femme.

Véronica vint vers eux suivit de Malone. La propriétaire des lieux semblait méfiante, mais comme elle avait toujours eu un grand coeur, elle soupira lentement et dit:

-Bon trouvons lui un endroit pour reposer… le canapé suffira, je vais aller lui chercher des couvertures.

Roxton aquieça en allant la porter sur le sofa. La jeune femme ne semblait pas en très bon état. Il se tourna vers sa femme et vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans plus résister, il la rejoignit et l'enlaça pour lui voler un délicieux baiser.

-Tu m'as l'air triste… quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle lui adressa un sourire contraint, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas aborder un sujet.

-Non tout va pour le mieux John…

-Mmmh… mais une petite voix me dit que tu te défile!

-Alors tu ferais mieux de faire taire ta conscience, ria-t-elle en glissant un doigt sur son menton. 

Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre lorsque Malone et Challenger vinrent curieusement examiner la nouvelle venue. Bien entendu, George ausculta la "malade" avec ses manis de docteur savant! 

-Son pouls est régulier, elle ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux…

-Quelle bonne nouvelle, soupira Marguerite en tournant les talons décidant de monté faire un sieste qui calmerait peut-être son humeur exécrable!

Roxton suivit sa femme du regard et se retourna en entendant un gémissement provenant de l'étrangère. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant aussi vivement.

-Où suis-je?

-Dans la Tree House, vous avez eu un mal aise, dit lentement Roxton.

-Oh… je suis désolé de m'être imposé, je vais partir, merci pour tout…

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Malone et Challenger lui firent signe de rester assise tandis que Véronica arrivait avec les couvertures. Elle les déposa près de la nouvelle venue et lui déclara d'une voix neutre:

-Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous voudrez afin de vous rétablir… je suis Véronica, voici Malone, Challenger, William et Trycia, présenta-t-elle en pointant chacun d'eux qui étaient maintenant tous autour de l'inconnue. Seule Marguerite manquait.

-Je me nomme Allisa, je viens d'un petit village assez éloigné, je me suis enfuit des hommes qui voulaient me tuer… merci pour votre hospitalité.

Véronica haussa les épaules.

-Je vais préparer à mangé.

Sur ces mots, la belle blonde s'enfonça derrière la cuisine laissant les quatre avec la jeune femme puisque Trycia vint l'aider. 

Allisa regarda tour à tour les dénommés: Roxton, Malone, Will et Challenger. Si elle était présente ce n'était que pour une chose; Ramener un homme dans son village afin de le forcer à l'épouser. Son petit numéro de la femme en détresse avait bien fonctionné, il ne restait plus qu'à jeter son dévolu. Les hommes de son peuples l'évitaient comme la peste, car elle était considérée comme une sorcière… ce qu'elle était! Mais les sorcières n'étaient pas très bien vue et personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle pratiquait la magie noire quoiqu'un jour son père lui avait bien expliquer qu'elle recevrait un jour trois fois pire à chacune de ses tentatives par la magie du mal. Enfin… si elle voulait à tout prit se marier ce n'était pas par manque d'amour, mais parce qu'elle régnerait sur tout les êtres de son village. Elle était la fille du grand chef et si elle voulait lui succéder, il fallait qu'elle soit marié! Son père était mort depuis déjà deux ans et à 30 ans elle en avait assez de courir! Sa seule chance était l'un de ces hommes face à elle. Et grâce à la magie noir elle arriverait facilement à en conquérir un! Malone était très beau, mais l'animosité qu'elle avait ressentit envers la maîtresse des lieux n'aiderait puisqu'elle logeait chez elle! Challenger était décidément trop vieux. Puis les deux autres… Elle choisit Roxton malgré son anneau au doigt! Cela ne la dérangeait guère! Elle se débarrasserait de l'inopportune et focerait cet homme à tomber sous son charme. Peu lui importait de détruire un couple! Avec cette dernière pensé, elle sourit, puis s'adressa à son futur soupirant:

-Pourriez-vous me faire visiter les lieux? 

George reprit le chemin de son laboratoire, Ned prit place à la table pour admirer sa femme et Will resta sur le sofa guettant la réaction de son frère.

-Bien sûr, répondit le chasseur.

Ils montra à Allisa l'étage du bas, puis finit par monter en haut où il lui montra les chambres. Lorsqu'il fut devant la sienne il déclara fièrement avec une voix où il ne cachait pas sa tendresse:

-Et voilà ma femme… Annia et Tommy sont en bas… je pense que vous les avez aperçu…

Allisa bouillait littéralement en voyant son "futur mari" épris d'une autre. Elle devait admettre que sa rivale était très belle… Par chance elle avait un léger avantage sur cette femme qui dormait paisiblement. Elle possédait la magie! Ce soir elle commencerait le rituel et effacerait immédiatement sa rivale en lui infiltrant un poison mortel. Mais avant, elle voulait que cette chère femme souffre en voyant son beau Roxton s'éloigner étrangement d'elle. Un sourire presque diabolique illumina son visage que son compagnon ne remarqua pas.

-Bon Allisa, vous devriez retourner en bas… le déjeuné sera bientôt servit, dit John avec un ton qui ne trompait point: je veux être seul.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot. Ce soir tout allait débuter!

Ils déjeunèrent avec appétit et passèrent le reste du midi dans leur occupation habituelle. Seul Roxton restait à l'étage en plein fixation sur Marguerite! Les enfants s'amusaient beaucoup avec Trycia et Allisa préparait mentalement son plan!

Lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna tous vinrent s'assirent à la table… Marguerite s'était finalement levée… 

Allisa alla voir Véronica.

-Laissez-moi servir les verres de vin, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

La blonde hocha tête en haussant les épaules, puis alla poser les assiettes des enfants sur la petite table.

Pendant ce temps, Allisa versa une poudre rouge dans le verre de Roxton et une autre poudre couleur bleuté dans celui de Marguerite. C'était la première étape avant l'incantation de ce soir. La sorcière sourit malignement et servit chacun des brevages…

Le dîner se passa comme à l'habitude avec des sujets de conversations plutôt banal et des rires joyeux. Venant un peu plus de la part des hommes, car Véronica et Marguerite ne semblait pas faire partie des intéressées face à la nouvelle venue. Lady Roxton c'était en raison de son grand manque de confiance et sa froideur envers chaque personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tandis que Véronica c'était son mauvais pressentiment sur cette femme qui leur donnait ses airs suaves. 

Marguerite, Trycia et Véronica finirent par nettoyé la table des assiettes vides. Une fois la cuisine propre, les deux mères allèrent border leurs enfants.

Allisa ne détachait plus son regard de John… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ses incantations dans la Tree House, vu les deux femmes méfiantes à son égard. Elle décida de sortir donnant comme excuse un léger manque d'air! Quand elle fut assez éloignée dans les bois, elle sortit un pendentif en forme de rose couleur noir transpercent une lune. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, puis prononça d'une voix grave:

-_Ils se quittent, l'amour est mort, ils se quittent, chacun vers son sort, pour la première fois tu me vois, à la seconde fois tu seras à moi et l'amour qui était n'existe plus désormais… l'amour s'en va et jamais ne reviendras, qu'il en soit ainsi!_

Une grande bouffée de vent vint balayer les feuilles et les herbes autour d'elle pour tourbillonner quelque instant le long de son corps et retomber brusquement. Voilà le beau Lord John Roxton allait vite se désintéresser de sa femme, tandis que celle-ci allait lentement dégrader dans une souffrance physique avec le poison et psychologique avec l'éloignement de son mari. Les enfants dans tout cela? Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout! Bien des gamins avaient apprit à vivre sans parents! Fière de son coup, elle reprit le chemin de la maison dans l'arbre où elle ne croisa que John assit sur la chaise face au sofa où elle devait dormir! Elle fit mine de rien et se faufila sous les couvertures en regardant les yeux profond de Roxton dans les siens.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, vous n'allez pas dormir?

-Je venais m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien…

-Oh, tout est parfait, merci beaucoup!

Roxton fronça les sourcils, pourquoi était-il devant cette femme? Il du se faire violent dans sa propre tête afin de recouvrir sa capacité à tourner ses réflexions vers Marguerite…

-Je vous souhaite bonne nuit Allisa.

La belle sorcière fut un peu confuse par cet agissement hors contexte. Il était supposé avoir pour elle une force magnétique qui devait l'éloigné de sa femme. Elle mit le manque de rapidité du filtre sur le fait que c'était uniquement le premier jour. Donc, pour facilité les choses, elle se leva pour arrêter John en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle se risqua à l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qu'elle possédait et fut heureuse de constater qu'il y répondait…

Roxton était complètement déboussolé. Son être semblait être poussé vers Allisa sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait! L'image de Marguerite; son sourire, ses yeux, le ramena à la réalité! Qu'était-il en train de faire! Il faillit grimacer de dégoût face à son acte sordide! Il laissa Allisa au milieu du salon tout en se passant une main sur la figure. Il monta à la hâte dans sa chambre où Marguerite dormait. Il se glissa près d'elle en la serrant contre lui s'enivrant de son parfum…

Allisa resta bouche bée. Il était parti! Ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon que les événements devaient se produire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que qui avait pu faillir dans ses tentatives! Elle se calma… ce n'était que la première journée. Elle se le répéta une bonne dizaine de fois. Le poison qu'elle avait donné à Marguerite allait agir en moins de trois semaine probablement deux… il fallait alors que John soit totalement sous sa séduction avant la mort de sa femme! Un petit manque d'assurance s'infiltra dans ses veines… Non tout allait bien fonctionner!

Marguerite se réveilla en sueur. La chaleur collait sa peau, sans parler de sa gorge sèche et ce sentiment d'étourdissement! Il faisait encore nuit et les bras rassurant de John autour d'elle la fit sourire… Ce moment passa vite, car une impression de suffoquer la surpris. Elle se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux et son front humide. Roxton ouvrit les yeux, puis s'aperçu aussitôt de la pâleur presque effrayante de Marguerite. Il s'assit à son tour et s'exprima d'une voix endormit:

-Marguerite… quelque chose ne va pas?

La jeune femme essaya d'afficher un petit sourire forcé que John remarqua tout de suite. Il toucha le front de sa femme en laissant sa main glisser sur son visage.

-Tu es brûlante!

-Je… j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau…

Il retint sa main lorsqu'il la vu tenter de se lever.

-Non, laisse-moi y aller…

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'il revienne en essayant de garder les yeux ouvert! Il revint à une vitesse record avec un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala presque d'une gorgée! Par la suite, elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. 

-Repose toi mon ange, murmura John en embrassant la tempe beaucoup trop chaude de sa femme.

Le lendemain matin Marguerite se réveilla en pleine forme si ce n'était qu'avec un petit mal de tête tambourinant son cerveau. Elle fut déçu de ne pas sentir John à ses côtés surtout qu'à en voir l'extérieur peu illuminé par le soleil, il était très tôt. Elle se leva paresseusement, puis alla vérifier la présence de ses petits amours. Elle trouva John en bas en pleine conversation avec Allisa. Bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout jalouse, une sorte de méfiance ne voulait pas s'atténuer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de souhaiter un bon matin au lève-tôt pour se faire avant tout un café…

Allisa commençait à être de plus en plus sûre d'elle-même! Principalement depuis que Roxton lui lançait des regards à la dévorée. La petite erreur qu'elle avait cru se voir infiltrer hier, était vite partie en fumée. Le poison lui agissait plus rapidement à faire ses effets que prévu. C'était facile à constater par son visage très pâle. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Néanmoins, une lueur dans les yeux de John projetait une sorte de résistance qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Elle en était même à se demander si son choix d'homme n'était pas une maladresse… Il aurait été plus facile d'avoir William. Comme elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle arbora un beau sourire mielleux.

-Voulez-vous m'accompagner à l'extérieur… j'ai envie d'une promenade…

-Hum… bien sûr!

Roxton se tourna vers sa lady avant d'entrer dans l'élévateur. Elle le regardait sans démontrer de joie. À l'habitude il aurait ressentit ce petit pincement au coeur, mais c'était comme si ses pensés rationnelles le quittaient! Il soupira et suivit sans savoir pourquoi Allisa.

***

Les deux semaine qui suivirent furent pour Marguerite les pires de son existence! Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que John s'éloignait pendant que son état s'aggravait. Il ne posait plus sur elle ces regards tendres qui réchauffaient son coeur… C'était à peine si ses doigts frôlaient les siens durant la nuit! Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle ne pouvait pas vivre normalement sans sa main près de la sienne, sans un simple sourire ou encore un doux regard échangés. Pendant trois année, ils avaient vécu comme un couple presque normal n'étant pas contraint de se dire je t'aime à toutes les semaines car ils le savaient! Mais maintenant, elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et qu'il lui souffle des mots attendrissants. Le manque, l'absence, l'attente attisent la souffrance, mais elle considérait à présent que cela était aussi l'amour! Elle essayait d'accepter le fait que tout ne pouvait pas être toujours rose… Cependant, il avait même passé la nuit entière sur le sofa face à Allisa!

Les autres membres de la Tree House voyaient très bien le changement soudain de comportement de John. Ils constataient aussi que quelque chose clochait dans leur couple! Surtout William qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son frère depuis ces deux dernière semaine. De plus, il était évident que Marguerite n'allait pas à sa plus grande forme. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais elle refusait de se faire ausculter par Challenger. Quand elle avait une décision en tête, il était difficile de l'en dissuader. 

Marguerite trouva John dans leur chambre en train de troquer une nouvelle chemise contre celle qu'il avait salit durant sa chasse. Elle avait franchement mal de le voir aussi distant! Peut-être que les autres diraient qu'elle exagérait et que tout allait pour le mieux, mais elle savait que c'était tout le contraire. Donc elle explosa en haussant le ton.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? 

Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder et elle perdit patience malgré l'étourdissement qui l'assaillait.

-Répond-moi bon sang! 

Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elles. Des yeux vides de toute expression.

-Rien, répondit-il 

-Comment rien? Cela fait plus de deux semaine que tu joues à l'indifférent avec moi!

Comme il la fixait sans rien dire, elle s'énerva et murmura :

-Oh… et puis sors! 

Elle vacilla sur lit ce que Roxton n'eut pas l'occasion de remarqué puisqu'il sortait déjà de la pièce. Elle eut tout le mal du monde à se remettre sur pied. Lorsqu'elle fut debout elle marcha lentement vers les escaliers. Sachant que son état n'avait rien d'habituelle, elle décida de demander de l'aide à George. La transpiration collait sa peau et elle avait plus chaud encore que ce matin! Elle descendit les marches de bois et manqua les deux dernières, puis s'effondra évanouit sur le sol avec pour dernière vision, son mari souriant, si ce n'était pas flirter avec Allisa. 

Au moment où John allait sortir en compagnie de la jolie Allisa, il entendit le bruit sourd qu'avait laissé Marguerite derrière lui. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il resta un instant figé sur place. 

Allisa regardait la scène en palissant. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait ramener John à son village et Marguerite décidait de cet instant afin de tomber agonie! 

-Alors vous venez? Demanda-t-elle

-Non! S'écria-t-il en laissant la jeune femme devant l'élévateur pour se précipiter vers sa femme. 

Mon dieu, il se sentait comme un homme ayant sortit d'un cauchemar où son esprit était resté emprisonné! Il s'accroupit près de Marguerite tout en déposant sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle était définitivement trop chaud, comme si elle était prise de fièvre... mais elle dépassait à coups sûre les 40 degrés celcius. 

Il appela vite Challenger pendant que Allisa fuyait dans la jungle. 

Au moment où John lui avait tourné le dos, elle avait su qu'il avait recouvert son état normal. C'était pourtant inconcevable, mais elle devait se faire à l'idée. Ce qui liait Roxton et Marguerite était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'un simple filtre vienne détruire leur relations. Le poison, toutefois n'allait pas s'interompre à moins d'un antidote qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle-même! Elle ne pouvait que «prier» pour un petit miracle...

George et John allongèrent Marguerite dans son lit, puis Véronica déposa une serviette d'eau froide sur son front. 

-Elle ne s'est pas évanouit à cause d'une si petite chute, ce que Marguerite couvre est bien plus grave qu'elle ne le laissait voir! confirma Challenger en tâtant son pouls, Bon sang! continua-t-il, Son coeur débat dangereusement! 

-Je t'en prit Challenger... dit moi ce que ne va pas!

Le professeur échangea un regard avec la jeune blonde et William qui venait d'entrer. 

-Elle est en train d'agoniser, si nous ne faisons rien... je n'aime mieux pas imaginer les séquelles! Je vais aller chercher ma trousse afin de lui faire un prise de sang.

Roxton paniquait maintenant à fond! Il aurait du se rendre compte ces dernière semaines de l'état précaire de sa femme. Au lieu de cela, il s'était quasiment jeté sur Allisa! Il ne pouvait pas analyser le pourquoi, mais il avait la net impression qu'il avait été attiré vers elle par obligation!

Lorsque George eut fait la prise de sang, il demanda à Véronica de continuer sa tâche consitant à éponger le visage, le cou et le front de Marguerite. Il revint quinze minute plus tard avec les résultats. 

-Marguerite a été empoisonnée!

-Par quoi! s'écria John

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais si je ne trouve pas d'antidote...

-Tu en trouvera un, coupa Roxton.

-Surveillez la... ne venez pas me déranger à moins que son état s'aggrave! dit 

Challenger en hochant lentement de la tête!

Pendant une dizaine de minute Marguerite resta dans un sommeil sous la surveillance de ses amis... Elle se réveilla avec un lueur livide gravé sur son visage. La sueur perlait toujours son front et ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouverte. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite tandis que John prenait sa main. Ce fut certainement à cause du délire qu'elle murmura d'une voix sèche:

-Va t'en...

Roxton comprenait que trop bien la raison de son repoussement, mais il resta là et elle n'eut pas la force de prononcer une autre phrase. Challenger resta dans son laboratoire pendant plus de trois heures durant lesquelles Marguerite avait du mal à respirer, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain pour regarder autour d'elle. D'autant plus que la chaleur la faisait délirer! George revint en criant:

-Euréka! J'ai trouvé!

John qui avait presque retenu son souffle pendant cette dernière heur respira plus calmement. William et Véronica affichèrent eux aussi des visages plus que soulagés. Le scientifique tenait un flacon avec un liquide sans couleur aparente. Il demanda à Roxton de tenir la tête de Marguerite, puis il la fit boire… Le seul effet que cela eut sur elle fut ses yeux qui se refermèrent tombant dans un sommeil de plomb.

-Elle va dormir ainsi pendant au moins quatre heures, elle reprendra conscience aussitôt qu'elle ouvrira les yeux. Sa température va baisser…

-Merci Challenger! Dit Roxton avec toute la reconnaissance possible dans une voix.

George sourit, puis sortit de la chambre préférant laisser Marguerite et John seuls. Véronica et William firent de même.

Roxton resta les quatre heures suivante auprès de sa femme en se maudissant au moins un million de fois de ne pas avoir réagis lorsqu'il aurait du! Il savait pourtant que si ils devaient en vouloir à quelqu'un c'était bien à Allisa! Il avait la certitude qu'elle avait joué un rôle dans ce scénario! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas mettre la faute entièrement sur lui!

Marguerite se réveilla avec un sentiment de bien-être physique, mais dans sa tête et son âme elle avait encore cette souffrance qui rodait dans son esprit. Elle retira vivement sa main de celle de John comme si elle s'était brûler à son contacte.

-Marguerite, commença-t-il, je…

-Laisse moi sil te plait, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête pour faire semblant de dormir. 

Des heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Roxton se culpabilisa. Il s'amusa cependant avec Annia et Tommy afin de ne pas les laisser croire que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait, même si ils étaient un peu trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il du faire un effort énorme afin de ne pas aller voir Marguerite le reste de la soirée. Et puis, Allisa s'était volatilisée! Aucun des membres de la Tree House n'y prêtèrent grande attention mettant les hypothèse qu'ils souhaitaient sur son départ!

Une autre semaine s'écoula où Marguerite et Roxton n'échangèrent presque plus un mot! John essayait tant bien que mal de l'aborder, mais elle était complètement bornée évitant chacun des ses rapprochements! Il méditait maintenant sur le sofa en pleine nuit sachant que les autres étaient parti pour une petite expédition de trois jours à la récolte de nourriture, d'herbe pour les expérience de Challenger et tout le nécessaire… Il soupçonnait Véronica d'avoir ordonné qu'il reste seuls lui, sa femme et les enfants, pour qu'il règle les choses avec Marguerite… pas si facile lorsqu'elle passait ses journées avec Annia, Tommy et Karie ou couché dans leur lit à lire! Il se remémora la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu elle:

_-Marguerite, il faut qu'on parle, avait-il dit_

_Elle s'était tournée vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils._

_-Non… il n'y a rien à dire! _

_Il avait vite perdu patience puisque passer des journées entières sans même échanger un: "bon matin" avec elle l'avait rendu fou! Donc il avait saisit son bras dans la chambre pour la retenir et avait haussé le ton:_

_-Depuis 3 jour j'essais d'avoir une conversation avec toi et tu agis comme si je n'existait pas!!!_

_-Et bien voilà ce que j'ai endurer!!! Avait-elle rugit en s'écartant._

Et depuis ce jour là il n'avait plus osé l'affronter! Il soupira, puis s'allongea en fermant les yeux… 

Marguerite se leva de son lit, puis enfila sa robe de chambre… Roxton devait dormir sur le canapé et les autres devaient arrivé dans deux jours! Comme à son habitude, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre aménager pour les enfants et descendit en bas pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle allait remonter lorsqu'une enveloppe blanche presque brillante sur le seuil de l'élévateur attira sa curiosité. Elle la prit pour y lire son nom. Elle décacheta le papier, puis parcouru les quelques lignes:

_Marguerite,_

_Je ne pourrais expliquer mon attitude et encore moins mes actions, mais si cette lettre est apparue c'est que vous avez résister entièrement au poison… Je ne demande pas le pardon, je voulais toutefois vous expliquer une chose: Je n'ai jamais vu un homme résister avec tant de force à un filtre d'amour… je me suis vite trompée sur John, cet homme est littéralement amoureux fou de vous… j'ai tenté de détruire votre couple et j'ai essayé de vous tuer! Alors vous pouvez très bien m'en vouloir à mort, mais soyez indulgente envers Roxton qui je suis sûre ne voulait pas vous faire du mal! Qui suis-je pour me mêler de vos affaire et comment ai-je assez de coeur pour essayer de réparer les pots cassés? Je ne sais pas, mais je devais le faire! _

_Allisa…_

John était debout lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le regarder encore sous le choc de la lettre… Elle avait vraisemblablement agit comme une égoïste en voulant lui rendre le coup dure qu'il lui avait donné! La vengeance… quelque chose qu'elle avait longtemps pratiqué et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ces habitudes allaient prendre un autre parcourt! Mais elle avait eu tort et ses bras lui avaient manqués! À Londres, des histoires aussi incongru n'existait pas et leurs seuls disputes se finissaient toujours bien! Alors bel exemple que d'agir en femme indépendante ne voulant pas faire face à la situation lorsqu'une vraie mésentente survenait!

Elle laissa tomber la lettre qui s'enflamma soudainement- ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas puisqu'elle se dirigeait silencieusement vers Roxton. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle prit sa main tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers leurs doigt liés. 

(N/A je ne suis pas responsable si Marguerite à l'air d'une Marguerite Vulnérable…(malheur à moi !!! Cette fan fic ne répond plus de mes « actes ») heu… et si mon esprit pervers(j'adore ce mot je suis vraiment accrocher dessus!) écrit ce qui suit non plus! Lolll je blague, c'est vraiment innocent…)

-Je suis…

-Non John…  coupa-t-elle, c'est moi qui regrette… ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été facile pour nous deux… 

Roxton plaça une mèche bouclée de ses long cheveux derrière son épaule, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens ce qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis trop longtemps! 

-J'ai un besoin fou de toi, murmura-t-il, aussi je ne te ferai jamais de mal volontairement, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Marguerite déboutonna lentement la chemise de John en chuchotant :

-Oui… je sais… 

Comme captivé par le corps de son mari, elle glissa une main sur son torse remontant jusqu'à ses épaules pour retirer sa chemise. Elle descendit ensuite ses longs doigts fins dans son dos suivant la trace de ses muscles avec une tendresse presque bouleversante. 

-Aime moi… murmura-t-elle un peu semblable à une prière sourde voyant qu'il n'agissait pas…

John l'enlaça comme s'il avait attendu sa permission, puis l'embrassa avec une avidité amoureuse détachant sa robe de chambre, explorant son corps du bout des doigts lui arrachant des soupirs saccadés. Comme l'odeur et la douceur de sa peau lui avait manqué, quand même que cela fût quelques semaines ! 

La jeune femme lui démontra par des gestes emplit de ferveur, la passion et le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, ne plus penser à autre chose qu'à leurs deux corps enlacer et leurs étreinte enflammer. Elle s'était souvent donné à lui avec ardeur et amour, mais ce soir… pour ainsi dire, ils se retrouvaient…

*******************************************************************

Yes fini le chapitre… :p un petit review ça me fera toujours plaisir !!!! 


End file.
